Legjobb préda
by NalamiHUN
Summary: Kha'Zix-ot csak az érdekli, hogy vadásszon, hogy minél erősebb legyen, bár néha örül a könnyű prédának is. Viszont mikor egy ilyen prédával találkozik egy úgynevezett lepidan-lány képében, olyan dolgokkal kell szembenéznie, amikkel soha nem találkozott: érzésekkel. Hogyan fogja tudni kezelni ezt a Ragadozó? Képes lesz-e egyáltalán? M jelzést kapott későbbi tartalom végett.
1. 1 rész

A hatalmas sárkánygyík fájdalmas üvöltéssel esett össze, s halt meg végül, miután Kha'Zix-nak, az Üresség Ragadozójának sikerült elvágnia az állat nyakát, miközben ment le lassan a nap, aminek fényében narancssárgás színben fénylett a rét. Ugyan szerzett egy sebet az oldalára, de mivel jelentéktelennek tűnt, nem foglalkozott vele.  
\- A legjobb részed tovább fog élni bennem - vigyorgott a halott dögre, s enni kezdte. Majdnem egy órát ölt bele, mire mindent megevett prédájából, s elindult egy pihenőhelyet keresni, hisz a vadászat igen csak kimerítette. Ez a nap igen csak szerencsésnek bizonyult számára: a sárkánygyík méretének hála degeszre tudta enni magát, ráadásul egy Idéző se hívta meccsbe, így nyugodtan pihenhet végre. Legszívesebben széttépte volna az egész Ligát, amiért állandóan megakadályozza őt, hogy végérvényesen megölje és felfalhassa Rengar húsát, ám ösztönösen tudta, hogy ha megtenné, akkor rosszul járna, mivel az Idézők sem olyan gyengék, mint amilyennek tűnnek. Talált egy nagy, lapos sziklát, aminek a tetejére ráugrott, és elégedetten nyújtózkodott egyet, majd miután a pihenőhelyére fészkelte magát, lassan behunyta a szemét. A természetes zajok nem zavarták, azokhoz már hozzászokott, hisz mindig a csillagos ég alatt alszik, esetleg egy barlangba. Ám alig öt perc elteltével egy női sikolyra kapta fel a fejét. Hamarosan megérezte a vér összetéveszthetetlen illatát, majd hamarosan egy férfi szagát is, amiből egy dolgot következhet le: vadásznak a nőre. Általában nem érdekelte mások vadászata, azonban a könnyű falat gondolata arra csábította, hogy meginduljon a sikoly és a szagok irányába, hogy megegye mindkettőt. A sebességének köszönhetően hamarosan megtalálta őket: a nő, akiből nemhogy az arcát, de semmit se látott, mert egy hosszú, csuklyás köpenybe volt takarva a teste, mint az Idézők, annyi különbséggel, hogy sötétzöld volt. A hát és a láb környékén a köpenyen vérfolt volt, ami biztossá tette Kha'Zix-nak, hogy ott vérzik. Az alkatából nézve védtelen volt fegyver nélkül. Észrevett egy botot a fűben, ami egy nyíllal volt a földhöz szegezve. Biztos a férfi tette fegyvertelenné.  
\- Könyörüljön meg rajtam uram, nem tudtam, hogy a területére léptem! Kérem, könyörgök, ne öljön meg! - A nő, aki a hangja alapján inkább lány volt, már-már sírva könyörgött a férfinak, aki erre csak elvigyorgott, mint egy szadista őrült:  
\- Remélem, hogy könnyű lesz a nyúzásod - az ürességlény hirtelen olyant érzett, amit még soha: dühöt. Teljesen dühös lett, amint meghallotta a férfi feleletét, és csupán egy gondolat járt a fejében: hogy meri ez a féreg?! Egy pillanatra mindent vörös színben látott csak, s mire visszatért rendesen a látása, a férfi már holtan feküdt előtte, gyakorlatilag ketté vágva. Teljesen meg volt zavarodva: miért dühödött fel ennyire a férfitól? Miért járt az a gondolat a fejében? Mi történt vele, hogy a dühtől így elvakult? Ám a gondolatait gyorsan megszakította a lány sikolya, s mire a Ragadozó odanézett, az már a földön hevert: elájult miatta. Elvigyorgott, amennyire csak tudott, hiszen számára megvan a másik könnyű falat, amit most még teli hassal sem szívesen hagyott volna kárba veszni. Majd félreteszi mindkettőt egy nagyobb odúban. Odament, s a szájával lehúzta a csuklyát, hogy könnyebben elharaphassa a torkát, ám amikor meglátta az arcát, teljesen megdermedt, s tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte. A lány szép... nem, nem igaz, gyönyörű volt! Mintha nem is erről a világból származna, olyan csodálatos volt arcának minden vonása. Pedig biztos, hogy nem ember volt. Nyaka körül elől kék, hátul sötétlila szőrme volt, mint egy sál, vagy mint a rókabunda a női nemeseknél, illetve sötét lila hajából liláskék, a lepkékhez hasonló bolyhos csáp állt ki. Kha'Zix kíváncsiságból félig lehúzta róla a köpenyt. Testét nem ruha, hanem kitin takarta. Teste elején kék volt az, ami lejjebb oldalt mintába végződött, míg a többi része a hajához hasonló lila színben ragyogott. S ekkor látta meg a pillangószárnyat is. A látható karja helyén, akárcsak a denevéreknek, úgy húzódott végig a lány derekán, csodás kék színben. Ennél a pontnál számára túl szép volt ahhoz az egész, hogy igaz legyen. Még számára is egy csoda volt ez a teremtés, holott eddig soha nem érdekelte az élőlények külseje. Ekkor érezte meg a lány illatát is: mámorítóan lágy, különös módon idegen virág illata volt. Itt már a szívét próbálta nyugtatni, mert minden percben majdnem megállt, olyan hevesen dobogott. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve erősen beleharapott a szabad pengéjébe, amiből egy kis vér folyt a harapás végett, hogy meggyőződjön arról, hogy álmodik. Nem, nem álmodott. Mindez a valóság volt. Viszont mindezektől teljesen összezavarodott. Nem értette, hogy most meg mi van vele, s hogy kezelje ezt, mivel soha nem történt ilyen vele. Csak aztán vette észre: megsérült a szárnyának egyik fele is a hátával együtt, így esélye se volt elmenekülni. Az ösztönei ekkor zavarosan viselkedtek, mert olyan dologra késztették, amit nem akart, de végül megtett: karjaiba vette óvatosan a lányt, ügyelve arra, hogy meg ne vágja, utána a botot felvette nagy nehezen a szájába, s elrepült vele a helyszíntől minél messzebbre. De közben melegséget érzett a szíve környékén. És ez nem olyan melegség volt, mint amikor Annie vagy Brand egy tűzlabdával találja el, vagy egy idéző egy Égetést küld rá. Hanem valami más, és idegen.

…

Egy órával később talált egy barlangot, ami eléggé világos volt, hogy ne legyen állandó sötétben újonnan vált védence, s eléggé magasan is, hogy a lány biztonságban legyen, amíg ő élelmet gyűjt mindkettejüknek. Miután talált egy helyet, ahova majd egy kényelmesebb fekvőhelyet készíthet, letette a földre a lányt úgy, hogy az esetleges betolakodók ne lássák meg, miközben félretette a botot. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy a lány épp szárnya átváltozott emberi karrá, amit testéhez hasonlóan kitin borított. Szóval védence képes erre. S ez megmagyarázza a bot jelenlétét is. De akkor mi van, amikor a szárnyait használja? Ezzel azonban nem most akart foglalkozni, hiszen van fontosabb dolga is. Elhagyta a barlangot, hogy találjon valamit, amiből megcsinálhatja a fekvőhelyet. Az ágak túl kemények voltak, a levelek meg túl kicsik. Végül talált egy hatalmas fűcsomót, amit az Idézők Szurdokában szokott látni, csak ez kétszer nagyobb volt. Levágta a pengéivel az egészet, ám több kört kellett megtennie, mivel hogy nem fért bele az összes a szájába. Kb tizenöt perc alatt meg is lett a fekvőhely a fűből, amire ráfektette a lányt, s ismét elment, hogy találjon valamit, amit megehet. Tudta rögtön, hogy a húst talán nem eszi meg, így olyan dolgot tett, amit eddig soha: elrepült ahhoz a farmhoz, amit akkor látott, mikor a füvet vitte. Éppen gyümölcsöket szedtek az ott élők. Kha'Zix láthatatlanná vált, kivárta, míg egyik farmer sem figyel oda, s akkor megragadta a szájával az egyik, különböző gyümölcsökkel teli kosarat a fülénél fogva, s azonnal elrepült onnan. Amikor vissza nézett, látta, hogy a farmerek értetlenül keresik a kosarat, végül az egyikük tágra nyílt szemmel mutogat feléje. Tudta, hogy nem fognak utána jönni, egyrészt mert igen csak híres arról, hogy az emberhúst sem veti meg, másrészt meg úgy sem érnék utol. Gyorsan visszatért átmeneti szállására, ahol a lány éppen ébredezett. Bár az ürességlény a barlang bejáratánál volt, a társa meg a barlang végén, az előbbi így is látta az utóbbi szemeit, amikor az ránézett. Olyan volt Kha'Zix számára a lány szemei, mintha két csillogó, pirosas-rózsaszín turmalin lenne, amikből áradt a gyengédség és a kedvesség. Éppen ellentéte az ő már szinte világító, vad zöld szemeinek, amikből a vérszomjat és az agressziót lehet csak látni, már ha az ürességlény nem öli meg azonnal az illetőt. Csodálatát azonban megtörte a lány rémülettel teli sikolya. Hát persze, hisz számára nem más, csak egy szörny.  
\- Kérlek, ne egyél meg! - könyörgött a lány, miközben odabújt rémülten a falhoz, Kha'Zix-nak azonban nem volt szándékában megenni. Ehelyett odament, s elé rakta a kosarat. A lány mikor meglátta, értetlenül nézett a kosárra, aztán rá.  
\- Nem akarlak bántani - az ürességlény mindössze ennyit tudott mondani, ezzel még jobban összezavarva őt. Védence félve közelebb húzta a kosarat, majd óvatosan elvett egy gyümölcsöt. Kha'Zix közben mögé ment, s leereszkedett annyira, hogy elérhesse a lány hátán lévő sebet. Persze a lány észrevette ezt ahogy evett, s elkezdett remegni a teste a félelemtől.  
\- M-Mit akarsz velem tenni? - látni lehetett rajta, hogy a lehető legrosszabbra gondol.  
\- Csak tisztítani a sérülésed - a lány nem értette, aztán kis híján kiesett a gyümölcs a kezéből, mikor megérezte a sérült hátán Kha'Zix nyelvét. Ijedtében fel is akart ugrani, de a szörny azonnal lefogta a karjával hátulról, hogy ne mozogjon, miközben nyalogatta a sebet. A Ragadozó sok olyan lényt is megevett már, ami miatt képes olyan anyagot termelni a nyálában, ami fertőtleníti a sebeket, ám ezt senkinek nem mondta el. Nem is akarta. Kis idő múlva befejezte a tisztogatást, s rá nézett.  
\- Mi a neved?  
\- C-Crysallin... T-te pedig K-Kha'Zix vagy, nem igaz?  
\- Honnan tudod?  
\- H-hallottam m-már rólad. B-biztos, hogy nem fogsz bántani?  
\- Biztos - Kha'Zix eztán megnézte a Crysallin lábán lévő sebet. Az nem volt olyan vészes, mint a háton lévő, sőt, már nem is vérzett. Azt már csak azért nyalogatta meg kicsit, hogy a rászáradt vért lemossa róla, természetesen a lány félelmében először elhúzta tőle a lábát, s így csak második próbálkozásra sikerült neki.  
\- Miért akart megölni az az ember? - Crysallin-t meglepte ez a kérdés, ám pár pillanat múlva felelt:  
\- Gondolom azért, mert beléptem a vadászterületére, s kiszabadítottam egy állatot az egyik csapdájából...  
\- Akkor nem vagy vadász?  
\- Persze, hogy nem! Mi nem ölünk meg egy állatot sem, kivéve, ha menthetetlen, s nagyon szenved, vagy ha veszélyt jelent a környezetére.  
\- „Mi"?  
\- Én sem, se a népem, akik a békességben és az elfo- - itt hirtelen megakadt Crysallin hangja, és lehajtotta a fejét. Az ürességlénynek ez nem tetszett.  
\- Valami baj van? - a lány nem felelt percekig. A Ragadozó megemelte kicsit a hangját:  
\- Mondj már valamit! - újabb pár perces csönd után Kha'Zix-nak kezdett fogyni a türelme, és a pengéjének tompa végét a lány álla alá tette, s felemelte annak fejét, így meglátta a könnyeket a lány szemeiben.  
\- C-Crysallin? M-Mi a baj? - megint teljesen összezavarodott: semmitől nem ijedt meg eddig, soha nem rémisztette meg még a halál sem, sőt, azt sem tudja, mi az a rémület vagy félelem, erre most dadogva beszél egy nő könnyeit látva. Majdnem felugrott, amikor Crysallin váratlanul hozzábújt, s mellkasába temetve arcát sírni kezdett. Teljesen megdermedve nézte a lányt, miközben kattogott az agya, hogy mit csináljon most. Az elején nem talált semmilyen megoldást, hiszen soha nem került ilyen helyzetben, majd hirtelen eszébe jutott, amikor Ashe-t egy idéző durván megbántotta, s a nőt a férje, Tryndamere vigasztalta. Mire védence, ráeszmélve arra, hogy mit csinál, elhúzódott volna tőle, az egyik pengéjét a dereka köré fonta óvatosan, a másikat a feje mögé helyezte, s finoman magához húzta. Nem szólt semmit, mivel nem is tudott volna mit, ehelyett finoman jobbra-balra ingatta magát vele együtt, mintha ringatná ezzel. Crysallin számára ez megnyugvást jelentett annak ellenére is, hogy egy félelmetes szörny öleli, így egy kis idő után abbahagyta a sírást, s becsukott szemekkel hallgatta a másik szívverését. Kha'Zix megnyugodva tapasztalta, hogy ez használt, s úgy döntött, nem tépi fel a lehetséges lelki sebeket azzal, hogy faggatja arról, hogy miért sírt.  
\- Kha'Zix...  
\- Hmm?  
\- Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél... - Az ürességlény csupán bólintott neki, azonban megint érezte a szíve környékén a melegséget. De már tűzforró volt ott, ahol a lány feje pihent, azonban még most sem égette. Mi a fene ez a melegség? És honnan jön? Egy bagoly hangos huhogása rezzentette szét őket, s akkor látták, hogy már sötétedett. A lányon eluralkodott az álmosság, amit a lágy ásítása jelzett, s a fekvőhely fal melletti végébe feküdt, miközben a Ragadozó a fekvőhely másik végét választotta ki magának, ahol az oldalára feküdt.  
\- Jó éjt Kha'Zix - suttogta még az előbbi, majd igen gyorsan elaludt. Természetes volt ez azok után, amiken keresztül ment. Az utóbbi viszont alvás helyett valami oknál fogva Crysallin arcát nézte, de végül, körülbelül 20 perc múlva a kijárat felé fordult, s őt is elnyomta az álom.


	2. 2 rész

Reggel vette csak észre, hogy van valami a hátához simulva. Azonnal felkapta a fejét, azt gondolván, hogy valami röpképes vadállat az, ám megérezte azonnal az ismerős virágillatot. Azonnal rájött, hogy csak Crysallin volt... aki az éjszaka odabújt hozzá. A lány arca a hátán lévő szőrmén volt, vékony karjai pedig lágyan a nyakát ölelték, kikerülve a tüskéket, amik a vállán voltak. A kékeslila kitinjének az a része, ami az arca elülső részét fedte, most átment cseresznyepirosba, mintha fejlődött volna, de csak ott. Ez egy olyan dolog volt, amit soha nem tapasztalt sem az Ürességben, sem itt, Rúnaterrában. Fel akart ugyan kelni, azonban valamiért nem akarta felébreszteni, így inkább várt. Az pedig lassan kinyitotta a szemét, s ahogy pislogott párat, hogy teljesen ki tudja nyitni végül a szemét, meglátta, hol van, s szégyenlősen hátrált el az ürességlénytől, akiről szerencséjére elmúlt a pír addigra.

\- J-jaj! Ne haragudj, nem tudom, hogy történt, én-

\- Semmi baj. Inkább gyere, van a közelben egy patak, ott ihatunk - a lány kicsit megszeppenve követte őt egészen egy patakig, ahol mindketten elkezdtek inni. Ám Kha'Zix hamar befejezte, egyrészt mert annyira nem volt szomjas, másrészt hogy a védence mögé menjen, s ismét tisztogassa a sebét, miután hátulról átkarolta, hogy ne ficánkoljon. Crysallin ugyan megijedt, de már nem annyira, mint tegnap, s ez az ürességlénynek is feltűnt. Egy ideig nyalogatta a sebet, majd a másik végül megszólalt:

\- Eljössz velem sétálni? - Kha'Zix nem számított erre, de végül szótlanul bólintott. Vele akart menni. De nem tudta miért. Viszont öröm töltötte el, mikor meglátta a mosolyát. Olyan bájos, olyan kedves, olyan… megszeppenve rázta meg a fejét, hogy ezeket a szokatlan gondolatokat kirázza a fejéből, miközben értetlenkedett, hogy miért gondolt olyan dolgokat, amiket eddig soha.

\- Valami baj van?

\- Öhm, nem, dehogy. Menjünk, ha készen vagy – felelt gyorsan a kérdésre, majd végül elindultak. A védence mögött ment, hogy semmi ne tudja hátulról megtámadni őt, illetve hogy időben közben léphessen, ha kell. Egy ideig nem történt semmi különös, majd hirtelen a lány megcsúszott valamin, s oldalra kezdett esni, ám Kha'Zix gyorsan közbelépett, s karjával elkapta. Crysallin elpirulva nézett elkapójára, aki gyorsan lábra segítette, s elengedte, mikor már biztos volt abban, hogy nem esik el újból.

\- Köszönöm - az ürességlény csak bólintott, s mentek tovább. Bár látszólag minden rendben volt, azonban belül érzelmek sokasága kavargott, ahogy eddig soha sem. Megint érezte azt az idegen melegséget, s az is rátett egy lapáttal, hogy érezte a másik selymes, és puha haját, valamint szőrmét is, ami sokkal puhább volt egy bébinyúl szőrénél is. Valamiért olyan késztetést érzett, hogy magához ölelje, s beletúrja a fejét a hajába és szőrméjébe, azonban ezt gyorsan el is fojtotta, mert szerinte a szánalmasaknak való, nem pedig neki, akit csupán az érdekel, hogy minél erősebb legyen. Legalábbis ő ezt gondolta.

\- Jaj de szépek! - azonnal felkapta a fejét a lány hangjára, azt látva, hogy virágokat csodál. Soha nem értette, hogy miért szeretik a lányok a virágokat. Nem élnek meg sokáig, s csak egy adott környezethez alkalmazkodnak. Ha Zyra növényei lennének, akkor talán, de nem. Ezek számára csak életre képtelen valamik. Mire észbe kapott gondolataiból, védence már jóval messzebb volt tőle, így sietni kezdett, hogy utolérje. Egy tisztásnál sikerült neki, ahol az egy fa árnyékában várta. Meglepte, hogy nem próbált meg elszökni tőle. Ennyire ostoba, hogy komolyan bízik abba, hogy nem fogja bántani? Vagy nem merte megpróbálni? Vagy… azonnal kirázta a fejéből a hirtelen jött gondolatot, mondván, hogy képtelenség.

\- Nem ülsz le pihenni? Látom, fáradt vagy kicsit - Kha'Zix-ot meglepte a kérdés, majd némi habozás után a fa alá ment, s Crysallin mellé telepedett. Csendben hallgatták a madarak csicsergését, a fák susogását, amikor a szél a koronájukat simogatta gyengéden, az állatok lépéseinek zaját.

\- Még soha nem láttam hozzád hasonlót – szólalt hirtelen a Ragadozó – milyen fajból vagy?

\- Ó-óh. Lepidan vagyok – Kha'Zix kissé meglepve nézett rá.

\- Hol van ez a faj?

\- Egy apró szigeten, a Nyugati Tenger dél-nyugati részénél. De ha jól tudom, itt Valoran-ban a Hódító Tengerének nevezik - Kha'Zix.-nak tágra nyílt a szeme. Egyszer látott egy térképet Rúnaterráról, de ott, ahol Crysallin mondta az otthonát, nincsen semmi. Ezek szerint… egy fel nem fedezett sziget van ott, az Üresség tudja, miféle lényekkel? Ahogy elképzelte, miféle vadakat ehetne ott meg, hirtelen éles, pokoli fájdalom hatolt az oldalába, amitől félig-meddig felüvöltött.

\- Kha'Zix, Mi történt?! - a lány rémülten nézett rá, majd még rémültebb lett, amikor az oldalára pillantott. Az ürességlény is odapillantott. Akkor látta, hogy a seb, amit a sárkánygyíktól kapott, szétnyílt majdnem 15 cm-re, s ráadásul mintha vér és genny keveréke folyt volna ki belőle. Crysallin azonnal felpattant, s megindult rohanva valahova, amit nem tudott Kha'Zix megakadályozni, mert mikor állt volna fel, hogy utána eredjen, a fájdalom olyan mértékbe megnőtt, hogy megbénította. A Lepidan azonban nem szaladt messzire: megállt, pár percig csak állt valamiért, majd körbenézett többször is. S végül, mintha megtalálta volna azt, amit keresett, odarohant egy bokorhoz, s annak a leveleit és bogyóit kezdte összeszedni egy kisebb mennyiségben, majd két követ kapott fel, s azok segítségével elkezdte azokat összemorzsolni egy adag, nedves, agyagszerű masszává, eztán egy másik növény nagy, vaskos leveleiből, majd végül hosszú liánokból szerzett párat. A Ragadozó nem értette, hogy mit művel a lány, aki közben visszajött a cuccokkal.

\- Légy erős kérlek… nagyon fog csípni az elején... – az ürességlény alig bírta visszafojtani az üvöltését, mikor rákente a sebére a masszát. Valóban csípett, méghozzá rettenetesen, aminek hatására úgy érezte, hogy csak a fájdalmát növelte. Szerencséjére mire a lány a nagy leveleket rákötötte a sebre a liánokkal, addigra már nyugtatta és hűsítette. Csak ezután tudta felfogni, hogy mit tett Crysallin: ellátta a sérülését, ahogy ő a lányét már két napja.

\- Jobb már?

\- Öhm… igen… köszönöm… - nem akarta elhinni, hogy segített rajta. RAJTA, aki arról hírhedt, hogy minden élőlényt megöl és felfal, aki az útjába kerül. Nos, csak majdnem. Rengar-t nem sikerült eddig megölnie. Pedig ha sikerülne neki, akkor a Tökéletes Ragadozóvá válhatna. Az elején az volt a terve, hogy Crysallin-t is megeszi, de most… most már nem tudja, mit akar vele kezdeni. Egész végig nem félt tőle, most ráadásul ellátta a sebét is… Miért csinálja ezt a lány? Mi a célja azzal, hogy ilyen vele? Gondolatait ismét az aggodalommal teli kérdés szakította meg:

\- Honnan szerezted ezt a sebet?

\- Egy sárkánygyíktól.

\- Zöldesbarna volt, nem?

\- De. Honnan tudod?

\- Csak az a fajta él ezen a területen. S jellemző rá, hogy majdnem mindenféle mocsokkal keni be a fogait, hogy fertőző legyen a harapása. - a Ragadozónak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy a hatalmas prédájának milyen mocskos volt minden egyes foga, amik az egyetlen dolgok voltak, amiket nem volt gusztusa megenni. Beleborzongott a gondolatba, hogy milyen fajta mocsok lehetett az. S ezek szerint igen jól tette, hogy azokat nem ette meg, mert lehet, nagyobb baja is lehetett volna neki, mint a seb. Fel akart állni, de megint fájt a sebe.

\- Most pihenned kell. Nem szabad felállnod még két órán keresztül - figyelmeztette a Lepidan, miközben segített a Ragadozónak visszafeküdni. Az ürességlénynek egyáltalán nem tetszett a gondolat, hogy nem mehet el vadászni, de ez még mindig jobb volt, mint az, hogy a seb talán jobban szétnyílna egy hirtelen mozdulatnál, így csak feküdt a hasán a lány mellett. Igen gyorsan ki is találta, mivel tölthetné el azt a két órát:

\- Mesélsz nekem az otthonodról?

\- Ha cserében te is mesélsz magadról, rendben? - ez most őszintén meglepte Kha'Zix-ot, miközben a lágyan mosolygó védencére nézett. De aztán belement, s Crysallin még nagyobb mosollyal kezdett bele. Leírta a fontosabb növényeket, s állatokat, hogy ott már ember nincs, csupán állatembernek nevezett humanoid csoport, amikben a Lepidanok is beletartoznak, a sziget legendáit tömören. Az egyik megragadta Kha'Zix figyelmét.

\- Elmesélnéd nekem az egész történetet a Láncra Vertekről?

\- Persze – felelte kedvesen Crysallin, - volt egyszer egy emberlakta faluba egy Astrea nevű emberlány, akit a többi lány nagyon gyűlölt.

\- Miért gyűlölték?

\- Mert olyan szép volt Astrea, hogy minden férfinak csak ő kellett, a többi lányra pedig rá se néztek. A lányok olyan féltékenyek voltak emiatt, hogy kitagadták Astreát, s a háta mögött mindenféle kígyót békát mondtak rá, s szidták, ha meghallották, hogy új udvarlója van. Egy nap a lányok elhitették Astrea családjával, hogy lányuk mindenféle állatemberrel szórakoztatja el magát, azt gondolván, hogy így megkapja alaposan a magáét, s többé nem mer majd kijönni a falu színe elé. Ám ami történt, az őket is sokként érte, mikor megtudták: amint Astrea hazaérkezett, apja félholtra verte, anyja megkínozta, bátyja erőszakot követett el rajta, s végül elráncigálták egy barlanghoz, ahol Ratenoc szobrának a fejeihez s mellső lábaihoz láncolták kezeit, s lábait, majd ott hagyták meghalni.

\- Ki az a Ratenoc?

\- Egy kétfejű Hidragyík, akit senki nem szeretett, mert folyton terrorizálta a szigetet, ezért egy varázsló szoborrá változtatta abban a barlangba, ahol Astreát láncolták.

\- Astrea meghalt?

\- Nem. De akkor azt kívánták, bár úgy történt volna.

\- Miért, mi történt?

\- Amikor a többi ember megtudta, majdnem agyonverte a családot, de helyette inkább néhány udvarlója rohant a barlanghoz, hogy megmenthessék a lányt a haláltól. Amikor odaértek, öröm árasztotta el a szívüket, mert Astrea élt. Ám az öröm helyét átvette a félelem és a terror, mikor meglátták, hogy az életre kelt Ratenoc követi őt, miközben a láncok még mindig összekötötték őket. A két láncra vert rájuk nézett, gyűlölettel és haraggal teli szemekkel, s a Hidragyík megszólalt: „melyikük a vacsora?" Astrea azt felelte kedves hangján, miközben mosolygott: „mindegyik, Ratenoc".

\- Hogy éledt fel Ratenoc?

\- Senki se tudja pontosan. A legvalószínűbb elmélet szerint a varázsló mágiáját az Astreába feléledt gyűlölet és harag törte meg, s keltette életre Ratenoc-ot.

\- Mi történt az udvarlókkal?

\- Ratenoc megölte, s megette őket, egytől egyig. Astrea pedig már-már őrült mosollyal nézte a mészárlást, ami folytatódott a faluba. Ratenoc először Astrea családját, aztán a féltékeny lányokat pusztította el kegyetlenül. Végül jött a többi falusi halála. A legenda szerint, mikor a sziget összes embere megtudta ezt, úgy megijedt, hogy mindegyik hajóra szállt, s elhagyta a szigetet, s soha többé nem jött vissza. Állítólag Astrea és Ratenoc miatt minden térképről letöröltették a szigetet, hogy senki ne mehessen oda, hogy a vesztével találkozzon. A mészárlás után ők ketten is eltűntek. De a legenda szerint most is élnek, félelmet s terrort keltve mindenhol, ahol járnak, miközben még most is össze vannak láncolva, talán az örökkévalóságig… Tetszett?

\- Furának hangzik számomra, de igen – felelte a végére már lenyűgözött Kha'Zix – olyan hitetetlennek hangzik, s mégis… tényleg megtörtént?

\- Szerintem csak kitalálták, hogy legyen mivel ijesztgetni másokat. De most te jössz, mesélj magadról, kérlek! - látszott Crysallin-on, hogy nagyon várta már, így a Ragadozó egy sóhajjal elkezdett mesélni neki.


	3. 3 rész

**Sikerült hosszabbra írnom ezt a részt, remélem élvezni fogjátok! :)**

 **FIGYELEM: Erőszakos jelenetek találhatók ebben a részben!**

* * *

Ha valaki figyelné most Crysallin-t, azt mondaná, megőrült, hogy egyáltalán szóba áll egy olyan szörnnyel, mint Kha'Zix. Viszont a lány legbelül nagyon félt tőle. Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy találkoztak, állandóan félt lelke legmélyén attól, hogy meggondolja magát, s elharapja a torkát. Mikor nyalogatta a sebét kétszer is, mind két alkalommal rettegett, hogy hirtelen belé harap. Amikor előző este a múltja okozta fájdalma miatt hozzábújt, s erre ráeszmélt, azt gondolta akkor, hogy már halott. Mikor reggel észrevette, hogy hozzábújt, meg volt nagyon ijedve attól, hogy ettől nagyon mérges lesz az ürességlény, s darabokra tépi. Még kimutatni se merte a félelmét, nehogy ösztönözze vele véletlen arra, hogy ölje meg. Minden percben azt kereste, mikor tud elszökni tőle úgy, hogy ne tudja elkapni. Mikor Kha'Zix nem tudott mozdulni a sérülés okozta fájdalom miatt, az volt az első gondolata a lánynak, akármennyire megijedt a seb súlyossága miatt, hogy itt a lehetőség, s szinte azonnal rohant, hogy szabadulhasson minél hamarabb tőle, s talán soha többé ne láthassa. Azonban jó pár méter után megállt két dolog miatt. Az egyik a kíváncsiság. Az emberhez hasonlóan a lepidanok is beleeshetnek ebbe a csapdába. Jelen esetbe Crysallin az, aki beleesett. Tudni akarta, hogy ez a lény, ez a vérszomjas, kegyetlen gyilkológép, kinek agresszívnak és szívtelennek kéne lennie, és azonnal meg kellett volna ölnie, miért hagyta életbe és bánik vele már-már kedvesen? Mi okozta ezt a már-már teljes és hirtelen jellemváltozást ennél a szörnynél? A másik dolog, ami megállásra késztette, az a lelkiismerete. Furcsa, de azt mondta, hogy nem hagyhatja itt, megadva a lehetőséget a sorsnak arra, hogy hosszú, fájdalmas halála legyen az ürességlénynek. Főleg az után, hogy megmentette az életét attól az őrülttől, még ha úgy is történt, hogy a szeme láttára vágta ketté. Az esze azt üvöltötte, hogy fusson, amíg lehet, ne foglalkozzon vele. A szíve azt suttogta neki, hogy ne hagyja itt, segítsen rajta. Pár perces küzdelem után a szív győzött, így a lány következő dolga az volt, hogy keressen olyan dolgokat, amikkel segíthet. Mivel már ismerte Valoran gyógynövényeit, azonnal ki is szúrta azokat, amik pont tökéletesek voltak egy ilyen sebre. Hamarosan már be is volt kötve Kha'Zix sebe, amit még egy ideig ápolnia kellett. Más szóval nem fog tudni szökni tőle ki tudja meddig. De valamiért már nem is akart. Pedig lehet ez lett volna az egyetlen esélye. Mikor jött a kérdés, hogy mesélne-e az otthonáról, Crysallin meglátta a lehetőséget arra, hogy jobban kiismerje a szörnyet, s esetleg egy módot a szökésre, így azt felelte, hogy ha ő is mesél magáról. Meglepődött, de egyben nagyon örült, mikor védelmezője beleegyezett, majd hallgatta, ahogy mesélt. Majd a Láncra Vertek legendája után Kha'Zix a kérésére mesélt magáról. Az ürességlény azt gondolta, nem titok elmondania a történetét attól a ponttól, mikor Rúnaterrára lépett. A lepidan először nem akarta elhinni, mikor mesélte, milyen gyenge volt az elején, mert ez ma már nem igen nézhető ki belőle.  
\- Amikor láttam, hogy az első prédáimtól nem erősödök elég gyorsan, úgy döntöttem, hogy a veszélyesebb prédákra vadászok. Párszor majdnem meghaltam, de végül megérte, mikor sokkal erősebb és gyorsabb lettem. Egy idő után azt gondoltam magamról, hogy semmi nem tud megállítani. Talán pont ez miatt nem figyeltem eléggé azon a napon, amikor… - itt életében először elbizonytalanodott. Bár alig ismeri a lányt, de már most tudja, milyen érzékeny a lelke, így nem volt biztos abba, hogy ki fogja bírni-e, ha elmeséli azt a napot, mikor Rengar-ral először találkozott.  
\- Mi történt?  
\- Biztos tudni akarod?  
\- Igen - pár pillanatnyi csend után Kha'Zix folytatta:  
\- Éppen egy frissen leölt prédámat ízlelgettem, mikor valami rám vetette magát. Az elején csak karmokat meg acélt láttam belőle. Igazából abban a pillanatban nem is érdekelt, hogy mi az, mert egyre jobban szaggatott és marcangolt. Akkor ontották ki a véremet először ebben a világban. Sikerült a szemébe karmolnom, amitől meg is hátrált. Akkor láttam, hogy egy két lábon járó, fehér oroszlán volt az.  
Rengar, igaz? - a Ragadozó szeppenve nézett rá.  
\- Róla is hallottál?  
\- Igen.  
\- Mellesleg igen, ő volt az. Napnyugtától napkeltéig harcoltunk. Több súlyos sérülést is okoztunk a másiknak, de egyikünk se nyert. Kénytelen voltunk visszavonulni egymástól. A sebeim gyorsan begyógyultak ugyan, de maradt pár seb abból az éjszakából, aminek a nyoma még most is látszik.  
\- Például ez? - kicsit megborzongott, mikor Crysallin ujjai végigsimították azt a mélyedést, ami a feje oldalán volt, a jobb szeme felett. Annak a sebnek a nyoma valamiért soha nem tűnt el onnan.  
\- Igen. Rengar volt az egyetlen, akit nem sikerült legyőznöm. Aki képes volt versenyre kelni az Üresség erejével. Azóta azon vagyok, hogy elég erős legyek ahhoz, hogy legyőzzem, s felfaljam, hogy elérhessem az evolúció következő lépését.  
\- S utána?  
\- Hogy?  
\- Ha sikerült elérned ezt a célodat, utána mit csinálsz?  
\- Ezt… nem tudom. Nem gondoltam még erre – valóban nem gondolt erre még soha sem. Visszamegy az Ürességbe? Megöli a többi lényt? Vagy hibernálódik, amíg meg nem jelenik egy olyan lény, aki olyan erős, mint ő?  
\- Ne rágódj ezen, biztos találsz addigra más célt - zökkentette ki a lány hangja. Igaza volt viszont, ilyesmin nem kell rágódnia. Rá ér az később is. Azon kapta magát, hogy a védence simogatja a fejét. Először rá akart szólni, hogy hagyja abba, de végül nem szólt egy szót sem, ugyanis valamiért jól esett neki ez a gyengéd érintés. A maradék idő csak azzal telt el, hogy csendben pihentek egymás mellett, miközben Kha'Zix élvezte, ahogy Crysallin simogatja. Egy hideg fuvallat rontotta el a békés pillanatot, mikor hozzájuk ért, s beleborzongtak.  
\- Azt hiszem ideje visszamenni. Fel állhatok már?  
\- Igen, már beszívódott a massza – a ragadozó boldogan konstatálta felálláskor, hogy a seb már nem fáj, mintha ott se lenne. Viszont mikor segített a lánynak felállni, nyugtalanság lett úrrá rajta. Az ösztönei veszélyre figyelmeztették. Valami mozgás látott az egyik bokorban, amire rászegezte a tekintetét.  
\- Kha'Zix? - Crysallin gyorsan észrevette védelmezője viselkedésén a változást. Az csak a bokorra figyelt. Még egy bokor megmozdult, mire gyorsan odakapta a fejét. Abból viszont valami felvillant. Majd rájött, hogy az a valami egy fémből készült fegyver… amint rájött, mi van ott, szinte pánikszerűen szólt a lepidanhoz:  
\- Fuss!  
\- M-miért?  
\- Ne kérdezz, FUSS! - a lány megremegett a hangnemtől, de egyben jelzés volt számára, hogy tényleg fusson. El is kezdett futni vissza a barlang felé, mikor hirtelen valami eltalálta a derekát, s egy fához szegezte. Ahogy odanézett, hogy letépje magáról, akkor látta, hogy egy bola volt az. Kha'Zix azonnal oda akart ugrani segíteni leszedni róla, de őt egy háló terítette le a földre.  
\- Kha'Zix! - aggódott, hogy megsérült az ürességlény. Ám a félelme gyorsan legyűrte aggodalmát, mikor kijött a bokorból a támadójuk: egy alak, akit egy igen furcsa köpeny takart mindenhol, még az arcát is. Hogy talált rájuk? Hogy jutott ide? Próbálta letépni magáról a bolát, de az erősnek bizonyult, miközben a Ragadozó is próbálkozott szabadulni. Megremegett Crysallin a félelemtől, mikor meghallotta a támadó hangját, amiből kiderült, hogy férfi:  
\- Lám, lám, lám… úgy látom az ürességlény szerzett magának egy társat – Kha'Zix odarántotta a fejét erre, hogy lássa, hogy a férfi vészesen közelít a félelemtől földbegyökerezett védencéhez. Rögtön érezte, mit akar vele csinálni, ezért jobban próbálkozott a szabadulással. A lány is szabadulni próbált, amíg támadójuk fájdalmasan fel nem rántotta a karjait a feje felé az egyik kezével.  
\- Engedj el te szörnyeteg! - egy pofont kapott válaszul.  
\- Elhallgass! - förmedt rá a köpenyes majd végignézett rajta – Hmmm… kár lenne egy ilyen szajhát nem arra használni, amire való… - Crysallin a halálra ijedt, mikor leesett neki a hangjában hallható perverziónak köszönhetően, hogy mire gondol a fogva tartója, aki nem vette észre, hogy Kha'Zix szemei ezt hallva vörös színűvé váltak, miközben kiszabadította Crysallin-t, csakhogy a földre teperje – Ne aggódj, élvezni fogod!  
\- NE! **NE! ENGEDJ EL! KHA'ZIX, SEGÍTS! KHA'ZIX!** \- a sikolyok hallatán az ürességlény kiszabadult a hálóból, majd egy vad, dühöngő üvöltéssel rávetette magát a férfira, s marcangolni kezdte. Ahogy az próbálta leszedni magáról a megvadult ürességlényt, elengedte a lepidan-t, aki azonnal elrohant, ahogyan csak tudott. Sikerült megragadnia Kha'Zix nyakát, s a földhöz vágnia, ám amikor az előrántott kardját a fejébe akarta döfni, az kikerülte, s egy vágást ejtett a hasába. A dühtől vezérelve a Ragadozó nem tudta megvédeni a sebes oldalát, amibe belefúródott a fegyver. Az ürességlény felszisszent a fájdalomtól, de nem volt ideje azzal foglalkozni, mert ellenfele ismét támadásba lendült. A Ragadozó átugrott felette, hogy egy gyors fordulatot téve felé lőjön egy sorozatnyi tüskét. A vadász gyorsan felé fordult, s ugyan a tüskék nagy részét kikerülte, pár darab a mellkasába állt. Ellenfele rá próbálta ismét vetni magát, s sikerült is volna neki, ha nem ugrik odébb. Azonnal előkapott egy másik bolát, amit izomból hozzávágott az ürességlényhez, aki nem tudta kikerülni valahogy, s a nyakánál fogva egy fához lett szegezve, a köpenyes legnagyobb örömére.  
\- Előbb veled végzek, féreg, - itt ismét megjelent a hangjában az a perverzió – majd a szajhával pedig szépen elszórakozok, mielőtt végzek vele! - Kha'zix erre olyan üvöltést adott ki magából, amilyent még soha, ami miatt nem készült fel a köpenyes arra, ami ezután jött: a Ragadozó szinte letépte magát a fáról, s szétharapta a vállát. A férfi erre előkapott egy tőrt, s a combjába szúrta, majd elmenekült. Az ürességlény próbált utána rohanni, hogy végezzen vele, de a lábában lévő fájdalom nem engedélyezte meg.  
- **LEGKÖZELEBB NEM ÉLED TÚL! MEG FOGLAK ÖLNI, S FELFALLAK!** \- Kha'Zix valahol legbelül érezte, hogy a férfit nem fogja ez megriasztani, de ennél többet nem tehetett jelenleg. Mikor lassan visszaváltott a szeme zöldbe, akkor jutott eszébe Crysallin. Először azt hitte, hogy itt maradt, ám nem találta sehol. Valamennyire nyugtatta a tudat, hogy sikerült elmenekülnie. Viszont életében először szomorú volt, hogy lehet most már soha többé nem látja. Hiszen miért rohant volna vissza a barlanghoz, ahol megtalálhatja? Miért maradna vele, mikor elszaladhatott az emberekhez, akik nagyobb biztonságot tudnak adni neki, mint ő? Akit szintén távol tartanak majd tőle? Ahogy beletörődött lassan, hogy a lepidan nagy eséllyel megszökött tőle, sántítva indult vissza a barlanghoz, hogy begyógyuljanak a sebei, feltéve, ha addigra nem fertőződnek el, mint a sárkánygyíktól kapott, amiből ömlött ismét a vér és a genny, illetve a kardnak köszönhetően most már 25 cm-re nyílt szét. Életében először minden sebe úgy fájt, mintha Thresh félholtra kínozta volna. Nem tudta, hogy ha ezt az Intézet meghallja, meg fogják-e büntetni őt, vagy megkeresik ezt az ismeretlen támadót, s alaposan megleckéztetik a Crysallin ellen elkövetett megerőszakolási kísérletért, de jelen pillanatban nem érdekelte. Most arra koncentrált, hogy visszaérjen a barlanghoz anélkül, hogy több sérülést szerezne. Érezte, ahogy figyelik őt az állatok. Azonban egyik se merte megtámadni még ilyen állapotban sem, hiszen már ismerték annyira, hogy óvatosak a közelében. De ha úgy tudnának gondolkodni, mint az emberek, egyértelmű, hogy mindegyik a halálát kívánná az ürességlénynek. Bár rövid volt a csata, de olyan súlyos sebeket kapott így is, hogy már sötét volt, mire visszaért a barlanghoz. Bár sok vért vesztett, de szerencséjére a legtöbb seb vérzése időben leállt, így nem kell aggódnia, hogy vérveszteségben fog belehalni. A barlang bejáratánál ránézett a fűből készült fekhelyre, reménykedve, hogy ott van a lány. De az üres volt. Egy sóhajjal ment befele, hogy lefeküdjön kipihenni a mai nap fáradalmait, mikor egy halk zokogást hallott. Egy lány zokogását. Miközben az agya megállás nélkül azt mondogatta, hogy ez nem lehet, fejével keresni kezdte a hang forrását. Egy pillanatra azt gondolta, hogy csak képzelődik, mikor meglátott egy alakot egy sztalagmit mögött. Óvatosan közelítette csak meg, hiszen akármi lehetett, de mikor látta, ki az, a szíve vadul kalapált: ő volt az. Egy sziklára dőlve zokogott. Azért zokog, mert kis híján megerőszakolták? Vagy valami más az oka? Odament, ahogy bírt, s a fejével finoman megérintette a lány fejét.  
\- Crysallin?

A lepidan amint szabad volt, úgy futott, ahogyan bírt. Nem mert még véletlenül se visszanézni, nehogy azt lássa, hogy a támadó őt üldözi, hogy aztán elkapja és… azonnal kirázta a fejéből a szörnyű gondolatot menekülés közben, s arra koncentrált, hogy elérjen egy biztonságos helyet. Most jelenleg bármi megtette: egy falu, ahol emberek vannak, egy elhagyott ház, amiről nem tud a férfi, bármi. Bár nem tudta hirtelenjében, merre van a barlang, valahogyan sikerült oda jutnia. Kihasználva a nagy, természet vájta lyuk adottságait egy olyan helyre bújt el a jelenlegi szállása belsejében, amiről csak ő meg védelmezője tud jelenleg. Csak ekkor jutott eszébe az Üresség Ragadozója. Utoljára akkor látta, mikor kiszabadult a hálóból s támadójukra vetette magát. Először azt gondolta, hogy éppen megeszi, azért nem jött rögtön utána. Ám ahogy telt az idő, kezdett sötétedni természetesen, de védelmezője nem jött még vissza. Egy idő után már az a gondolat vésődött a fejébe, hogy a férfi megölte.  
\- Nem, nem, nem… - mondogatta a lány – nem tudta megölni, túl erős ő egy embernek… de… mi van, ha tudta az a férfi, mi a gyenge pontja? - ahogy elé tárult a kép, ahogy a férfi leöli Kha'Zix-ot, nem bírta tovább lelkileg, s zokogni kezdett. Úgy érezte, hogy az ő hibája, hogy talán meghalt, mert ha azonnal futott volna, ahogy kérte, talán nem történik meg. S csak jobban zokogott, mikor belegondolt, hogy az ürességlény azért ugrott neki a férfinak, hogy őt védje. Nem is hallotta, ahogy közelít felé valami. Csak akkor vette észre, mikor valami finoman a fejéhez ért, s egy ismerős hangot hallott:  
\- Crysallin? - könnyes szemekkel nézett fel a hang irányába. Kha'Zix volt az. A hasát leszámítva mindenhol sebek tarkították, és csupa vér volt, feltételezhetően nem csak a saját vére volt rajta, de még élt. Először a lány mondani akart valamit, de végül ez jött ki a száján csak:  
\- Kha'Zix! - a Ragadozó meg azon kapta magát, hogy a lepidan sírva magához szorította, s nem akarja elengedni – úgy féltem, hogy meghaltál! - nem érdekelte, hogy ő is véres lett egy kicsit, csak ölelte tovább, miközben a Ragadozó lassan, s egyben bizonytalanul viszonozta az ölelést.  
\- Cssss, semmi baj, már vége van, nem fog már bántani…  
\- Mi történt vele?  
\- Elfutott. De ha még egyszer meg meri próbálni, nem fogom megadni neki az esélyt. - Crysallin egyből rájött, mire gondolt, s jobban hozzábújt. Viszont tudta, hogy a sebeket tisztítani kell, s gyorsan.  
\- Gyere kérlek, mossuk le a sebeidet… - az ürességlény csendben ment a lepidannal vissza az erdő fele, ugyanis délelőtt ahogy sétáltak, láttak egy kisebb tavat, ami tökéletes volt jelenleg. A tónál Crysallin segített védelmezőjének a tó egy sekélyebb részén a hasára feküdnie, hogy megkezdje a sebek lemosását. A Ragadozó felszisszent, mikor a hideg víz a sebeihez ért, de tudta, hogy muszáj átesnie ezen, ha nem akarja, hogy minden sebe elfertőződjön. Mikor végeztek ezzel, a lány bekötötte minden sebét azzal, amit délelőtt használt, azonban mikor Kha'Zix indult vissza, hogy a barlangba hasson a kötés, a lány nem jött, amit védelmezője észrevett:  
\- Nem jössz?  
\- Előbb lemosom magam, ha nem baj neked... – Kha'Zix megértette, mire gondolt védence, majd bólintott, s kicsit messzebb ment, majd megállt egy bokor mögött. Közben arra a pírra gondolt, ami a lepidan arcán jelent meg.  
 _\- Olyan bájos, mikor elpirul… mi a, hol jár az eszem?! Ő csak egy préda, akit később akarok megenni, semmi több! Csak azért foglalkozom vele, hogy ne készüljön fel rá, mikor rátámadok és megölöm! De… akkor miért nem akarom bántani? Nem, össze kell szednem magam! Ő csak egy gyenge, harcképtelen… csodálatosan kedves teremtés, akinek érintéséhez nincs fogható… AAARGH! -_ Kha'Zix agyában ment a csatározás az egymással teljesen eltérő gondolatok között. Tulajdonképben mióta találkoztak, azóta megy ez a csata a fejében. Nem értette, hogy miért nem akarja megölni őt, miért nem akarja, hogy bárki is bántsa, miért nem akarja, hogy bármi baja essen. Ez teljesen az ellentéte saját magának. A legnagyobb probléma ebből az volt, hogy ha nem eszi meg, nem tud fejlődni. A másik viszont az volt, hogy mindenki azt hiszi majd, hogy nem is olyan kegyetlen és vérszomjas, s szembeszállnak vele, sőt, talán segítenek Rengarnak megölni őt.  
\- Mehetünk – a lány hangja törte megint meg gondolatait. Már végzett a fürdéssel, melynek eredményeképpen megint az a kellemes virágillat áradt belőle a vérszag helyett. Visszamentek a barlangba ahol legalább biztonságban voltak éjszaka, ám mikor Crysallin éppen elaludt volna, azt érezte, hogy az ürességlény magához öleli, s arcát finoman a hajába túrja.  
\- Kha'Zix?  
\- Aludj csak, - suttogta a Ragadozó nyugtató hangon – láttam, hogy te jobban fázol, mint én. Majd én melegítelek - a lány mondani akart valamit, de végül csak elmosolygott, s behunyta a szemét, s lassan elkezdett aludni. Beleesett abba az emberi hibába, hogy már bízott az ürességlényben. Már egyáltalán nem félt tőle. Talán mert eddig egyszer se bántotta? Vagy mert megóvta attól, hogy bemocskolják nőiességét? Most nem igazán tudott ezen gondolkodni, ahogy elaludt védelmezője ölelésében.  
 _\- Olyan puha… -_ gondolta magában a Ragadozó, miközben mélyen beszívta a lány hajának illatát. Reggel ellenállt ennek a késztetésnek, de most nem sikerült neki, akármennyire próbálkozott. De igazából nem is bánta. Egy rövid ideig élvezte a pillanatot és a puhaságot, majd egy mosollyal az arcán lassan ő is elaludt.

…

\- TE IDIÓTA! - üvöltött a Ragadozó és a lepidan támadójára egy idősebb férfi, miközben lekevert neki egy hatalmas pofont – Arról volt szó, hogy elkapod, s idehozod, nem arról, hogy a farkadra hallgatsz egy nőt látva! - az egész hely, ahol voltak, beleremegett az idősebb üvöltésében, a denevérek, amik a plafonon pihentek, szétrepültek mindenfele.  
\- D-d-d-d-de d-d-drága királyom…  
\- Semmi de! Elegem van, hogy kudarcot vallasz mindig! Őrség, vigyétek el s forró vasat szúrjatok a bőrébe!  
\- Felség, kérem ne…!  
\- Elhallgass! S örülj, hogy nem áldozunk fel téged! - vetette még oda a királynak tartott férfi, miközben a rémülten könyörgő alakot elvitte két katonának kinéző ember. Idegesen ült le a trónra emlékeztető helyére, miközben igyekezett lenyugodni.  
\- Ezt most megúsztad, te átkozott ürességlény… - morogta magában – de ha egyszer elkapunk, a véred felnyitja istenünk börtönét, s akkor nem lesz irgalom azoknak, akik bezárták!


	4. 4 rész

Majdnem két hónap telt el a támadás óta, a Ligában pedig igen csak nagy volt a feszültség Kha'Zix végett. Ugyanis mióta találkozott Crysallin-nal, nem jött egy meccsre sem, s nem válaszolt az idézők hangjára sem. Egy rövid ideig frusztrálta ez a szervezetet, azonban elkezdtek aggódni, hogy talán valami aljasságra készül, de mikor egy névtelen jelentésből megtudták, hogy súlyosan megsérült egy támadónak hála, azonnal megindult a keresés utána, miközben a vezetők csendben imádkoztak, hogy nehogy holtan kerüljön elő. Ugyanis a feltámasztó rendszer csak az Igazság Mezőin és a Háború Intézetében működik. Ha egy hős Rúnaterra más részén hal meg, s negyvennyolc órán belül nem viszik el a holttestét az Intézetbe, akkor véglegesen meghal. Ez olyanok halálát okozta már, mint például Rob Blackblade, aki vesztéhez az vezetett, hogy rossz nővel flörtölgetett, s már csak elvágott torokkal találták meg egy kertben a vészes idő letelte után. A másik ok, hogy minél hamarabb megtalálják, hogy annak ellenére, hogy ürességlény és csak egy gyilkológép szerintük, sok Idéző kedvence, s igen nagy botrányt csapnának belőle, hogy hagyták, hogy meghaljon, valamint sokan elmennének, ami gyengébbé tenné a Ligát, s megnőne az esélye annak, hogy még egy Rúnaháború törjön ki. A nyomozást a támadó és Kha'zix eltűnése után Piltover Seriffjére, Caitlyn-re bízták, mivel ő volt a legalkalmasabb ember rá. A nő először Rengar-ra gyanakodott, mivel tudta mindenki jól, hogy mindenáron meg akarja szerezni az ürességlény fejét, s ha kiderülne netalán, hogy ő volt az, számolhat a következményekkel, ugyanis a Mezőkön kívül a hősök nem támadhatják meg egymást. De meglepődésükre ő se találkozott az eltűnése óta, s egy másfajta bestia kötötte le mostanában. Egy olyané, ami orvvadászokat és trófeagyűjtőket mészárol halomra. Egész Rúnaterrában elterjedt már a híre, s számtalan pletyka is jött létre róla. Például állítólag mindenfajta csapdából ki tud törni, így lehetetlenség elkapni, illetve hogy az ereje a sárkányékkal vetekszik. Így a vadász lekerült a gyanúsítottak listájáról, s a seriff úgy döntött, hogy okosabb döntés, ha előbb tanúkat keres. A farmerek személyében hamar meg is találta, mert éppen akkor jöttek az Intézetbe jelenteni Kha'Zix lopkodásait. Caitlyn azt kívánta magában, bárcsak minden ügynél így jönnének elő a tanúk, bár igen meglepte, hogy pont olyan lopkod, akinek nem igen kell lopni, mivel megvan hozzá a képessége, hogy a vadonban szerezzen magának, ami kell neki.  
\- Szóval lopkod önöktől?  
\- Igen asszonyom!  
\- Pontosabban mit is?  
\- Egy kosárnyi gyümölcsöt minden egyes alkalommal!  
\- Micsodát?! - a piltoveri rendőrnő nem akart hinni a fülének, ami érthető is volt, hiszen Kha'Zix szinte csak húst eszik. Ha birkát vagy más állatot lopna, az még logikus is lenne az állítólagos sérülései miatt, de ez… ennek nem volt számára semmi értelme.  
\- Így van asszonyom! Amint nem figyelünk egy kosárra, már fogja, s viszi is el! Nagyon meg lepődtünk, mikor először történt, de az óta 2-3 naponta csinálja meg! - mesélte a döbbent nőnek a legidősebb farmer, amire az egyik fiatalabb, aki a hasonlóság miatt valószínűleg az ifjabbik testvére vagy a fia megjegyezte:  
\- De legalább az üres kosarakat visszahozza…  
\- Azt mondta, üres?  
\- Igen, de néha szokott benne lenni egy-két csutka, mint a mostaniban is. Miért, fontos? - értetlenkedett a férfi, hiszen nem sejtette, hogy Caitlyn számára ez is fontos volt. Ezek szerint nem poénból lopkodja el.  
\- Mikor lopott utoljára?  
\- 2 napja, ha minden igaz, akkor lehet ma vagy holnap megint jön.  
\- Akkor ott leszek én is, ha nem bánják – Piltover Seriffje azonnal meglátta az alkalmat, hogy ez a szökött Hős előkerüljön végre. S akkor végre ki is derül, mi történt vele, hogy csak úgy szó nélkül eltűnt.

…

\- NEEE! - riadt fel a Ragadozó álmából másnap reggel, kicsit sokkolt állapotban. Álmában újból megélte a támadásukat. Azonban az lett a vége, hogy a férfi kegyetlenül megerőszakolta Crysallin-t, aki könnyes szemekkel, s sikítozva könyörgött neki, hogy mentse meg… de ő nem tudott kiszabadulni a hálóból, s tehetetlenül kellett végignéznie az egészet. Reszketett, ahogy lihegve próbált megnyugodni, miközben rápillantott védencére. Akkor látta, hogy az felébredt miatta, s aggódva nézett rá azokkal a kedves, turmalin szemeivel.  
\- Mi a baj? Mi történt?  
\- Semmi különös… csak egy rémálom… - pár pillanat múlva azonban váratlanul magához szorította. Fejét a lány nyakára helyezte, miközben az némi habozás után köré fonta a karjait, hogy némiképpen megnyugtassa. Kicsit megborzongott, mikor érezte, hogy védelmezője kicsit megnyalta a kulcscsontját, bár nem értette, miért, mikor ott nem is volt sebe. Sebről szólva, a lepidan sérülései már teljesen begyógyultak, Kha'Zix-nál is már csak a sárkánygyíktól kapott seb volt meg, de már az se volt olyan ronda, mint akkor, hála az előbbi gondozásának. Ugyan még vigyáznia kellett neki rá, mikor vadászott vagy gyümölcsöt szerzett, de legalább nem fájt már neki és nem gennyedzett. Pár percig nem igen akarta elengedni őt, mert egyrészt az álom sok volt neki, másrészről viszont jó érzés volt a karjaiban tartani, bár nem tudott rájönni, miért. Ahogy megmozdult picit, az antennáik valahogy összeértek egy pillanatra, minek hatására az ürességlény egy halk zihálással rántotta el onnan a fejét, míg a lány torkából egy halk kuncogás jött ki, ami megdobbantotta a szívét. Annyira édes és bájos volt… hirtelen Crysallin megszólalt:  
\- Óh, majdnem elfelejtettem megkérdezni…  
\- Mit?  
\- Hogy hálálhatnám meg, hogy ápoltál és vigyáztál rám? - Kha'Zix meglepődött ezen a kérdésen. Csak nagyon ritkán segített akármelyik hősön a meccseken, de azokban se volt általában köszönet. Legjobb esetben is csak morogtak rá, de volt, hogy azt vágták a képébe, hogy jobban tenné, ha inkább a bázison maradna egész végig. Volt, hogy megpróbálták besározni azzal, hogy jelentették, hogy miket „művelt" csata közben, de egy idő után leálltak ezzel, mert soha nem hittek nekik. Egyedül csak a fajtársai, meg Malzahar voltak azok, akik őszintén megköszönték a segítségét. De meghálálni még senki se akarta, hogy segített rajta. Nem tudta, mit kérjen, de azon kapta magát, hogy kimondja:  
\- Csatlakozz a Ligához.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Kérlek, csatlakozz a Ligához. Hogy társak legyünk. Hogy biztonságba tudhassalak - kérését pár percig csönd követte. A lány habozott. A Ragadozó a percek letelte után már sejtette, hogy a válasz egy nem lesz - Ha nem akarod, megértem. Sa-  
\- Rendben.  
\- H-hogy?  
\- Csatlakozok a Ligába. Ennyivel tartozok neked, Kha'Zix – az ürességlény szíve ismét megdobbant. Különös módon öröm töltötte el, hogy a lepidan igent mondott. Épp megköszönte volna, mikor a lány hasa korogni kezdett. Aztán jutott eszébe, hogy elfogyott a kosár, így hoznia kell egy másikat.  
\- Mindjárt jövök, addig rejtőzz el – megfogván a kosarat a szájával kitárta a szárnyait, s elindult a farm felé, ahova rövid időn megérkezett. Meg is látott hamar egy árválkodó kosarat, tele körtével, amihez azonnal odament. Ám miután az üres letétele után kapta volna fel a másikat, rossz érzése támadt. Ez csak rosszabb lett, mikor körbenézett: nincsen itt senki. Pedig általában ilyenkor szokták szedni a gyümölcsöt. Hova lettek? Ahogy óvatosan lépkedett, figyelve környezetét, egy fémes csattanást hallott, amit éles fájdalom követett. Egy csapdába lépett. De nem akárkiébe…  
\- Végre előkerültél – kapta fel a fejét Caitlyn hangjára. Az egyik fa mögül jött éppen elő a nő, aki egy pillanatra a kötésére nézett. Az ürességlény ösztönösen sziszegett:  
\- Mi ez az egész?!  
\- Ugyan ez a kérdésem tőled. Az egész Liga téged keres két hónapja, főleg mikor jelentést kaptak valakitől, hogy megsérültél. Amit a kötésed egyértelműen bizonyít.  
\- És akkor mi van?!  
\- Megsérültél Kha'Zix. Vissza kell menned az Intézetbe, hogy ápolhassanak.  
\- Addig nem megyek vissza, amíg nincs biztons-! - a mondat többi része nem hagyta el a Ragadozó száját. Nem akarta, hogy Crysallin-nak baja essen, még ha Caitlyn talán nem bántaná. Nem akart viszont visszamenni az Intézetbe. Nélküle nem...  
\- Amíg nincs biztonságba? Ki? Mi?  
\- Semmi közöd hozzá! Nem megyek veled sehova! - kitépte a lábát a csapdából, bár eléggé fájt neki, mert egy mély sebet hagyott maga után eme tette. Már készült volna repülni, mikor…  
\- VI, NE! - a rendőrnő hangja után a Ragadozó egy nagy erőt érzett ütközni a sebes oldalába, ami egy fának repítette.  
\- Na mi van, bogár, azt hitted, hogy elmenekülsz? - a piltoveri Végrehajtó volt az. Ott vigyorgott rá diadalittasan, nézve, ahogy remegő lábbal áll fel. Az a vigyor viszont lefagyott a hextech kesztyűs nő arcáról, mikor a „szökésben lévő" hős oldalából felbugyogott iszonyatos mennyiségben a vér, ami átitatta a kötést. Felnyílt a sebe. Nem várván meg, hogy magukhoz térjenek a rémületből, azonnal láthatatlanná vált számukra. A rémült Caitlyn próbálta megakadályozni, hogy ilyen állapotban elfusson, de már túl késő volt. Megfelelő felszerelés hiányába nem látta, hol van, csupán a földön lévő nagyobb vércseppekre hagyatkozhatott, hogy merre mehetett. Vi-hoz fordult mérgesen – Nem tudnál előbb gondolkodni, mielőtt mindent ütnél, ami mozog?!  
\- Én… én… én ne-  
\- Majd tőle kérj bocsánatot, ha megtaláljuk, feltehetőleg élve, gyere! - azonnal megindultak a vérnyomok után, hátha sikerül utolérniük. De pechükre Kha'Zix repült, hogy gyorsabban eltávolodjon tőlük, s visszament a barlanghoz, aminek a bejárata előtt megállt a fájdalomtól. A lepidan észrevette, s mivel nem látta, mi történik, kedves mosollyal fogadta:  
\- Máris visszajö- - ennél a pontnál védelmezője összerogyott, és eszméletét vesztette. Crysallin rémülten szaladt oda, nevét kiáltva:  
\- Kha'Zix! Kha'Zix, mi történt?! Kérlek, mondj valamit! Kha'Zix! - ekkor vette észre a vérfoltot a kötésen, amit gyorsan le is szedett. Majdnem elájult a sokktól, mikor látta, hogy teljesen szétnyílt. Pánikolva elkezdte szorítani a sebet, hogy ne vérezzen, de nem sokat segített - Ne, ne, ne, ne! - mondogatta szegény pára rémülten, miközben már sírni kezdett, s imádkozni egy csodáért, ahogyan igyekezett mindent elkövetni, hogy megmentse megmentőjét.

\- EZ VALAMI VICC?! - Vi kiborult, mikor meglátta, hogy a barlang, ahová a vér által kreált jelzések vezettek, hol van. Túl magasan ahhoz, hogy hegymászás nélkül elérjék, s nem tudtak hegyet mászni – Nyuszilekvár, most mi lesz?!  
\- Az, hogy én szólok az idézőknek, hogy küldjék fel oda Sorakát, meg minket, amíg megnyugszol.  
\- Nagyon vicces vagy, Caitlyn…  
\- Nem vicc volt. S most kérlek, maradj csendben – mivel a Hősöknek megadatott a képesség az Intézet által, hogy telepátiás úton beszélgessenek ilyen helyzetekben, azonnal értesítette Vessaria Kolminye-t, hogy mi történt, mire a főtanácsos a kérésére a barlang elé teleportálta őket, és Sorakát.  
\- Hát ez meg ki a fene? - Vi vette észre először a számára idegen lányt, aki az ürességlény vérzését próbálta elállítani. Bár az is meglepődött a három idegenen, a reménytelenség annyira eluralkodott rajta, hogy habozás nélkül könyörögni kezdett:  
\- Könyörgöm, segítsenek Kha'Zix-on! Nem érdemli meg, hogy meghaljon! Kérem, segítsenek rajta! - Soraka természetesen azonnal odarohant, s mágiájával elkezdte gyógyítani a nyöszörgő Ragadozót, akit a seb eltűnése után hamarosan az idézők egy hívó varázslattal az Intézet kórházi részlegére küldtek kivizsgálásra, természetesen csak azért, hogy a biztonság kedvéért átvizsgálhassák, nem-e maradt valami sérülés, amit a gyógyító nem vett észre. A női hős ekkor fordult a lány felé:  
\- Jól vagy gyermekem?  
\- I-igen… Ugye… ugye meg fog gyógyulni?  
\- Igen, meggyógyul, ne félj - sikerült a lányt megnyugtatnia ezzel, legalábbis az apró mosolyból ez látszódott – Mi a neved?  
\- Crysallin. Önök is hősök a Ligából?  
\- Igen. Soraka vagyok. Ők pedig Caitlyn és Vi.  
\- Na kislány, lenne hozzád pár kérdésünk! - a Végrehajtó kissé agresszív viselkedése megijesztette a lepidant, aki Soraka mögé bújt.  
\- Vi, ne ijesztgesd! - szólt rá a másik rendőrnő, s ezúttal ő próbált kedvesebb hangon információt szerezni – Kha'Zix-al voltál?  
\- I-igen…  
\- Mennyi ideje és miért?  
\- Kettő hónapja, mert először én sérültem meg, s ápolt, utána ő sérült meg, így én ápoltam őt… - meglepte őket, hogy a Ragadozó ilyenre is képes, Caitlyn pedig gyanúsan nézett Vi-ra, akinek sanda vigyor volt az arcán.  
\- V-valami baj van?  
\- A Ligának nem szólt arról, hogy két hónapig elérhetetlen lesz, s nagyon aggódtak miatta.  
\- B-Bocsánat, ha galibát okoztam vele… Nem akartam...  
\- Nem kell bocsánatot kérni, nem a te hibád - felelte Caitlyn nyugtatóan – viszont valószínűleg beszélned kell a Liga egyik főtanácsosával - Crysallin kicsit megriadt, illetve elkezdett attól félni, hogy meg fogják jogtalanul büntetni Kha'Zix-ot. A következő pillanatban érezte, hogy valami számára idegen mágia söpör végig a testén, majd egy villanás után máshol volt a női hősökkel együtt. Kicsit megszeppenve nézte a helyet, ahova került: valami folyosóra került.  
\- Óh, már meg is jöttetek. De ki ez? - ijedten fordította a fejét a csuklyás, női alak felé.  
\- Crysallin, vele volt két hónapig az ürességlény.  
\- Szóval ő az ok, hogy eltűnt.  
\- Igen, Miss Kolminye.  
\- Tudunk beszélgetni, Miss Crysallin? - Caitlyn gyanúja erről beigazolódott. A lepidan aggódva bólintott – akkor kövessen – indult meg a főtanácsos, a lány pedig ment utána, még mindig aggódva, hogy miről lesz szó. Percek elteltével beértek egy irodaszerűségben, minek fehér falai, az ablakban növekedő szép virágok, s a az ablakon át bevándorló napfény megnyugtatta a Ragadozó védencét. Vessaria leült az íróasztala elé, majd megkérte őt, hogy üljön le. A lány megtette, s hallgatta a főtanácsos szavait:  
\- Nos, először is mondani szeretném, hogy Kha'Zix magához tért, s egészséges. Gondolom maga ápolgatta a sérüléseit.  
\- Igen – látszott rajta, hogy megnyugodott a tudattól, hogy nem lett komolyabb baja védelmezőjének.  
\- Hálásan köszönöm, igen ügyesen csinálta.  
\- Ugyan… - pironkodott el Crysallin – Csak azt tettem, amit tanultam… - a főtanácsos nem tudta visszafojtani a mosolyát. Egy szerény és kedves teremtést látott benne, ugyanakkor nem értette, hogy a szóban forgó ürességlény, aki teljesen az ellentéte, miért kímélte meg. A lány kérdezte hirtelen:  
\- Ugye nem fogják megbüntetni?  
\- Mi? Nem, dehogy! Csak figyelmeztetést kapott, mert nem szólt. Viszont az eltűnése alatt névtelen jelentést kaptunk arról, hogy súlyos sérülései vannak.  
\- Igaz. Csodálom, hogy még él szegény…  
\- Meg tudná mondani, honnan szerezte őket?  
\- Igen asszonyom.  
\- A nevem Vessaria Kolminye.  
\- Óh, szép neve van Miss Kolminye – a főtanácsos bólintással köszönte meg, majd Crysallin belekezdett a mesélésbe. Csendben hallgatta, egészen a támadásig.  
\- Valaki magukra támadt?  
\- Igen. Egy férfi volt…  
\- Le tudja írni, hogy nézett ki?  
\- Sajnos nem… köpeny takarta…  
\- Agresszívan viselkedett? - ennél a pontnál a lepidan pár percig csöndben volt, majd hirtelen sírni kezdett. A másik nő aggódva nézett rá – valami… rosszat tett?  
\- M-majdnem…  
\- Mi történt?  
\- Odament hozzám, végignézett rajtam és… azt mondta… hogy kár egy magamfajta szajhát… nem arra használni, amire való… majd letepert a földre, hogy… hogy… - Crysallin ennél a pontnál jobban zokogott, Vessaria szívét pedig rémület s egyfajta anyai aggodalom töltötte el.


	5. 5 rész

**FIGYELEM: Káromkodás található ebben a részben!**

* * *

\- Uram Isten… - Vessaria odament hozzá, s vigasztalóan megölelte, ami lehet nem túl szakszerű, de csak mert magas rangban volt, attól még ő is ember, aki képes érezni, és... egykor volt egy lánya, akinek életét egy ugyanilyen szörnyűség tette tönkre s pár hónapja rá ez miatt ölte meg magát. Azóta se tudta teljesen feldolgozni, s ezt hallva, mind minden erőszakos esetnél, most is összeszorult a szíve, s csak az vigasztalta jelen esetben, hogy ez a kedves teremtés megúszta épségben.  
\- S hogy sikerült megmenekülnie az erőszaktól?  
\- Kha'Zix mentett meg… - a nőt ez váratlanul érte. Pont ő? Aki veszélyes mindenre, mi él és mozog?  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Igen… azért sérült meg olyan súlyosan akkor… csak este ért vissza hozzám… azt hittem már akkor, hogy meghalt…  
\- Nincs semmi baj, most már jobban lesz – nyugtatta a főtanácsos – a támadó pedig súlyos büntetésre számíthat, ha elkapjuk.  
\- L-lenne még valami…  
\- Igen?  
\- Szeretnék majd csatlakozni a Ligához, ha nem jelent gondot… - Vessaria egyből sejtette, hogy Kha'Zix-nak köze van a kéréshez, de nem volt ok, hogy nemet mondjon.  
\- Természetesen. Bekerül egy várólistára, s ha sorra jön, végre kell hajtania egy próbát, aminek Ítélet a neve. Ha sikerül, hivatalosan is Hős lesz.  
\- K-köszönöm… - a lány mosolya még Lissandra szívét is talán megolvasztaná, annyira áradt belőle a kedvesség.  
\- Van valami szállása, ahol megtérhet?  
\- Nem. Egy barlangban aludtam eddig.  
\- Ez esetben lesz egy átmeneti szállása az Intézet lakókörletében, ami végleges lesz, ha sikerül a próbája.  
\- Óh, köszönöm, nagyon kedves öntől!  
\- Ugyan, természetes. Gondolom meg szeretné látogatni a védelmezőjét - a lány boldogan bólintott válaszul, s mintha remény csillant volna fel a szemében. De talán csak a nap fénye játszott benne – akkor idehívok egy idézőt, aki elkíséri oda – a hívás után nem sokkal meg is jött egy idézőnő, aki elkísérte a lepidant az orvosi részlegre, ahol összefutottak Akali-val, aki éppen nővéri feladatát végezte.  
\- Látogatója jött az ürességlénynek – a nindzsanő gyanakodva méregette Crysallin-t, de mivel nem talált rajta semmi gyanúsat vagy veszélyeset, megmutatta, hogy a Ragadozó melyik szobában pihen. Meg is lelték gyorsan, éppen állt fel az ágyról.  
\- Kha'Zix! - a lány hangjára a gyógyult felkapta a fejét. Az idézőnő meglepve látta, hogy a Ragadozó mintha örülne a védencének.  
\- Hiányoztam?  
\- Igen. Úgy örülök, hogy már jól vagy.  
 _-_ _Én is annak, hogy látlak… -_ felelte gondolatban védelmezője, ám, mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, Akali hangja megakadályozta:  
\- Kog'Maw, gyere vissza, látogatója van!  
\- Khazzy, Khazzy! - az Üresség Szája majdnem fellökte az idézőnőt, ahogy odarohant a társához, egyelőre nem véve észre a félre álló Crysallin-t, s csonka kezeivel átölelte a lábát, miközben könnyek gyűltek fel kicsit a szemeiben – Azt hittem örökre elmentél!  
\- Ne félj, én erősebb vagyok annál - nyugtatta meg a Ragadozó a kis barátját, aki jobban hozzábújt kifejezve így, hogy mennyire hiányzott neki. Az idézőnek be kellett vallania magában, hogy ez a kicsi, ám nem alábecsülendő ürességlény ha nem az Igazság Mezőin harcol, s fal fel egy Minion-t, vagy köp le savval egy hőst, akkor a maga módján igen csak aranyos tud lenni, ami ritkán a meccseken is előfordul, ha unalmában néha megkergeti a saját farkát, mint egy kiskutya.  
\- Aaaw! - Kog'Maw csak ekkor látta a lányt, akire érdeklődve nézett, hisz még sose látott ilyesféle lényt előtte. Általában ha érdeklődik valami iránt, azt megeszi, ahogy szokta, de most valamiért nem érezte a késztetést, hogy megkóstolja az idegent. Talán azért, mert a barátja szagát érezte rajta.  
\- Khazzy, ő ki?  
\- Egy jelentkező a Ligába – a kis Ürességlény kicsit ijedve bújt Kha'Zix mögé – Ne félj, nem fog bántani – az Üresség Szája összeszedve a bátorságát odalépdelt lassan a lepidanhoz, s szaglászni kezdte. Kicsit megriadva lépett hátra, mikor az letérdelt, de az a kedves mosoly közelebb csalta.  
\- Szia, a nevem Crysallin – a kedves hang hatására az Üresség Szája már nem félt a számára idegen lénytől:  
\- Szia, én Kog'Maw vagyok, de hívhatsz Koggy-nak! - a kis savköpő látta, hogy Crysallin nyújtja feléje óvatosan a kezét, hogy aztán simogassa a fejét, amit nagyon élvezett.  
\- Jaj, milyen aranyos vagy, Koggy! - közben ott kint Malzahar, aki elkísérte a kis ürességlényt érthető okok miatt, felhúzta érdeklődően a szemöldökét az Árnyak Öklének mondatára:  
\- Látogatója van máris? Melyik ürességlény?  
\- Egyik se. Egy idegen lány. Hé, Mal- - Akali megpróbálta az Üresség Prófétáját megállítani, de látta, nincs rá szükség, mert a férfi csak a szoba bejárata elé állt, csöndben figyelve az eseményeket, ahogy nekidőlt az ajtó félfának. Míg barátja szégyenlősködni kezdett a bók miatt, a Ragadozó békésen figyelte őket, ahogy visszaült az ágyra. Pontosabban csakis Crysallin-t nézte. Malzahar először Kha'Zix viselkedését figyelte. Azt gondolta, hogy csak későbbi alkalomra hagyta életben, de most látta, hogy eszébe sincsen megennie. S tudta már most jól, hogy nem is fogja hagyni, hogy feláldozza az Ürességnek. A lepidan már a puszta jelenlétével valamelyest megváltoztatta az ürességlényt, de még nem tudni, milyen irányban. Aztán nézett a Ragadozó védencére. Nem tűnt veszélyesnek az Ürességre nézve, sőt, feláldozható se volt, ahhoz túlságosan is ártatlannak látszott, viszont volt benne valami… nyugtalanító. Mintha valami erő lappangana benne, ami azt várja, hogy kitörhessen végre. Aztán az a gondolat nyugtatta meg, hogy biztos csak a lila színe miatt érez így. Bár a szépségét s a kedvességét figyelve kezdte megérteni, hogy a Ragadozó miért nem bántotta...  
\- Szia! - Kog'Maw szokatlanul vidám hangja szakította meg a gondolatait. A lány kissé megriadt tőle, Kha'Zix meg szokatlan módon rámordult kicsit. Hihetetlenül hangzott a Próféta számára, de féltette tőle az idegent.  
\- Megnyugodhatsz, csak kísérőként jöttem. Kog'Maw mindenáron meg akart látogatni, bár úgy látom, valaki már megelőzte – nézett rá Crysallin-ra – feltételezem miatta tűntél el.  
\- És akkor mi van? - látni lehetett a nagyobbik ürességlénynél, hogy nem szívesen látná őt a lepidan közelében.  
\- Csak annyi, hogy örülünk, hogy élve előkerültél. S ne aggódj, a lány nem alkalmas áldozatnak.  
\- Á-áldozatnak? - a említett ettől kicsit riadtabb lett, amit az Üresség Ragadozója hamar észrevett, s finoman a lapockájához bújtatta a fejét, hogy ne figyeljen a Próféta szavaira. Míg védence ettől megnyugodott, a férfi kicsit meglepődött: persze, hogy ő se nézte ki a sáskaszerű szörnyből, hogy képes bármihez és bárkihez is ilyen gyengéd lenni. Csak nem…?  
\- Malzahar, meccsre kell menned, készülj a teleportálásra – Malzahar kicsit megriadt a férfi hangtól, ami telepatikusan szólt hozzá, s megszakította gondolatait, s picit átkozódott is, mert így nem tudja hamar kideríteni, hogy mi lehet Kha'Zix és Crysallin között.  
\- Mennem kell egy meccsre, viselkedj jól, amíg távol vagyok, Kog'Maw – búcsúzott még el, majd hagyta, hogy az jelenlegi idézőjének mágiája elvigye az Idézők Szurdokába. Az Üresség Szája persze nem állta meg, úgy döntve, hogy megpróbálja máshogy megismerni, hogy el ne kezdjen kérdezősködni a lepidanról, hogy milyen lény ő, honnan jött, mikor találkozott a barátjával, s ehhez hasonlók, amire a lány készségesen, s szelíd mosollyal válaszolt, miközben az idézőnő úgy döntött, hogy addig végzi ő is a dolgát, amíg el nem kell kísérnie valahová a Ragadozó védencét.

…

Közben az Intézetben néhány pletykásabb idézőnek hála elterjedt Crysallin híre, amit Soraka, Caitlyn és Vi megerősített, mikor kérdezték tőlük. Volt, aki csodálkozott azon, hogy a Ragadozó egy lány miatt tűnt el nyomtalanul, volt, aki szerint Kha'Zix tervezni akar vele valamit, volt, aki szerint a lány is egy ürességlény, máskülönben a hős megölte s megette volna, volt, aki szerint valamivel megbabonázta, s volt, akinek fejében ennél jóval merészebb gondolatok is jártak. Persze a hősök fülébe is eljutott a pletyka, amit valaki elhitt, valaki nem.  
\- Azt hallottam, hogy jelentkezett a ligába is, juj, remélem, sikerül neki! - Lux olyan izgatott volt, mikor beszélgetett erről Jannával az egyik pihenőben, mint egy kisgyerek a cukorkabolt előtt, amin a szélmágus nem bírt nem mosolyogni:  
\- Biztos, hogy sikerülni fog neki, jelentkező is alig van a Ligába. Talán egy hét múlva már hős is lesz.  
\- Na Persze! - szólt bele a beszélgetésbe hirtelen a feléjük jövő Baljós Tőr, Katarina – Lefogadom, hogy csak egy ostoba szajha, aki csak arra jó, hogy Noxus férfijai félholtra basszák!  
\- Hagyd békén! - pattant fel a Fény Úrnője mérgesen – Mit képzelsz te, hogy így beszélsz valakiről, akit nem is láttál?!  
\- Ha, én legalább felismerem az igazi harcost, meg a hozzád hasonló kis hülye cafkákat, demaciai!  
\- Katarina, elég! - pattant fel Janna is – Azonnal takarodj innen, ha csak azért jöttél, hogy sértegetni tudj valakit!  
\- Úgyis hányok a látványodtól, Szélribanc - s azzal egy aljas vigyorral ott is hagyta Garen igen mérges húgát, meg Jannát, aki még meg tudta őrizni a hidegvérét, s nyugtatni kezdte Luxannát:  
\- Ne törődj vele, csak egy ostoba liba. Biztos csak azért mondja, mert fél, hogy az a lány erősebb nála.  
\- Igazad van. Tényleg, mi lenne, ha rendeznénk majd egy üdvözlő partit, ha sikerül neki?  
\- Ez remek ötlet, Lux! - Lux szeme felcsillant erre, s már keresett is egy írótollat meg egy papírt, hogy összeírja, mi kell, s kiket vonjanak be. Az elsők, akiket bele akart vonni, az természetesen Piltover Legjobbjai s a Csillaggyermek volt, hogy Crysallin ne legyen annyira lámpalázas. Persze Katarinát azonnal tiltólistára írta, mert nem akarta, hogy a Noxusi bérgyilkos az első napján porig alázza a jelöltet, ahogyan szokta csinálni minden új hőssel, bár a mostaniakkal rendesen ráfázott. Gnar például az első meccsén, miután Katarina kicsúfolta, Mega Gnar-ként kis híján kirepítette a szurdokból, Rek'Sai pedig egy gödröt ásott alája, míg Illaoi a csápokkal csapkodta meg, Ekko pedig a képességei segítségével folyamatosan megakadályozta, hogy elmeneküljön, amikor akart, így alapos hátrányba kényszerítette a nőt, Tahm Kench pedig élvezettel köpte oda az ellenséges csapat közepébe, mikor Katarina ronda halnak nevezte, s hogy nem képes semmire sem. Braum volt az egyetlen, aki nem állt rajta bosszút, talán csak azzal bosszantotta, még akkor se szándékosan, hogy nem is figyelt oda rá, ehelyett inkább arra koncentrált, hogy a társainak segítsen, ezzel sok Idéző kedvence lett. Illetve azért is, mert olyan pozitív kisugárzása volt neki is, meg a bajszos Porojának is, hogy mindenkinek jókedve volt a környezetében hála neki. Jhin pedig az első volt, akibe Katarina nem mert belekötni, főleg, miután megtudta, mi a „foglalkozása", s az életét még ő is jobban félti annál, hogy egy ilyen alak „munkáját" leszólja. Még Aurelion Sol volt, akinek még nem szólt be, bár a méreteit nézve nagy eséllyel nem is fog.  
\- Alistar-t megkérem, hogy ne engedje be azokat, akik tiltólistára kerülnek… Morgana-t megkérem, hogy süssön sütit… s remélem, jó kedve lesz. Óh, a yordle-kat is meghívom! Biztos nagyon szereti a cuki lényeket! Meg akkor Braum is meg lesz hívva, hátha hozza a kis cuki poroját! - szedte össze a gondolatait sorba, miközben gondolkodott, kiket hívjon meg, akikkel jóban lehet majd Crysallin.

Eközben az említettnek búcsúznia kellett Kog'Maw-tól, akit Malzahar elvitt egy ARAM küzdelem után. Addig védelmezőjével volt, s beszélgettek a Ligával kapcsolatos dolgokról, hogy mi hogy működik, Crysallin kiket kerüljön el minél messzebbre, s egyéb ilyesmiről. Csak akkor vették észre mindketten, hogy egészen estig beszélgettek egymással, mikor az idézőnő szólt Crysallin-nak, hogy elkísérné az átmeneti szállásába. Crysallin kicsit szomorúan búcsúzott el Kha'Zix-tól, akinek a fejét még megsimogatta, így kívánva jó éjt, s elment az kísérőjével. Hamarosan egy szobához értek, ami a jelölt átmeneti szállása, s ha az Ítélete sikeres lesz, akkor az ő szobája lesz.  
\- Íme, az átmeneti szobája, miss Crysallin.  
\- Óh, milyen szép takaros! - ámult el a lepidan, mikor meglátta a helyiséget. Nem is szoba volt számára, hanem egy kisebb lakosztály valami nagyszerű hotelben. A halványlila falú, virágokkal díszített szobához tartozott egy megfelelő méretű fürdőszoba s egy erkély is, ami csodálatos tájra nyílott, aminek a lány kifejezetten örült, bár gondolkodott azon, hogy építették ki ide.  
\- Remélem megfelel önnek.  
\- Nekem tökéletes! Olyan szép az egész!  
\- Ezt örömmel hallom. Javasolnám, hogy pihenje ki magát, biztosan kimerül a mai nap eseményeitől.  
\- Igen, valóban… - ásított egy kicsit akarata ellenére a hősjelölt, amire az idézőnő az alábbi szavakkal búcsúzott el:  
\- Ez esetben szép álmokat kívánok.  
\- Köszönöm… - miután kísérője becsukta az szoba ajtaját, s elment, odament az ágyhoz, s lefeküdt. Az ágy, amelyben könnyen elfért két személy is, nagyon kényelmes s puha volt számára. Kifejezetten örült neki, mert már nagyon régóta nem érezhette az ágy melegségét. Eddig csak barlangokban, s elhagyatott épületekben tudott meghúzódni éjszakára, s a melegséget is csak akkor érezte először mostanában, mikor Kha'Zix magához ölelte esténként, ami elsőre ijesztő volt, de aztán valahogyan nyugtatóvá s biztonságot adóvá vált. Akkor jutott eszébe, hogy még mindig nem jött rá arra, hogy miért viselkedik vele a természetéhez ellenes módon. Annyiban biztos volt már, hogy nem azért, hogy később egye meg. Hiszen amennyire megbízott már benne, már rég megtette volna. Talán azért, mert ápolta szó nélkül a sebét a férfi elleni harca után? Ezt tartotta a legvalószínűbbnek, mikor belegondolt, hogy az ürességlény inkább úgy gondolkodik, mint egy állat. S az állatok, ellentétben az emberekkel, hálásak azért, ha valaki segít rajtuk, mikor bajba kerülnek, nem pedig vagy többet követelnek, vagy hátba szúrják segítőjüket egy idő után. Vajon Kha'Zix-nál is ez a helyzet? Vagy csak a fejéből pattant ki ez az ötlet, hogy valami okot kapjon a viselkedésére?  
\- Csak nem… - jutott eszébe valami, de gyorsan meg is rázta a fejét – Ugyan már. Nem is tudja talán, mi az, ha mégis, biztos nem én lennék az – hirtelen mennydörgés ugrasztotta fel ülő helyzetbe az ágyból. Vihar volt ott kint. Meglepődött, hogy ilyen gyorsan kialakult, de nyugtatta a tudat, hogy legalább biztonságban van mindenki ebben az épületben. Legalábbis ezt gondolta, amíg egy újabb villámlás után nem hallotta, hogy valami az erkélyre zuhan. Rémülten nézett oda, hogy azt lássa, hogy egy rigó nagyságú madár fekszik ott, sérülten.  
\- Jaj, szegényke! - azonnal kirohant az erkélyre, hogy óvatosan felvegye az állatot, s bevigye a szoba melegébe, hogy jobban megnézze a sérüléseit. Attól félt, hogy a villám csapott belé, s bár megnyugtatta, hogy nem az volt a sérülés okozója, de teljesen azért mégsem, mert jól látta, hogy valami ragadozó okozta. A karom nyomok alapján valami sólyom vagy amire jelenleg nagyobb volt az esély, bagoly volt a tettes. Azonnal becsavarta gyengéden egy kisebb törülközőbe, s leszaladt a madárral a gyengélkedőre, ahol Akali még ott volt.  
\- Elnézést! - suttogott félig persze, hogy fel ne ébressze az itt lévő betegeket.  
\- Igen? - fordult oda az Árnyék Ökle, s meglátta Crysallin kezében a sérült állatot – Ez meg?  
\- Kérem, adjon fertőtlenítőt meg kötszert, megsérült! - Akali oda is adta a kért cuccokat, s meg is döbbent, mikor látta, hogy a lepidan milyen szakértelemmel kezdte kezelni a madár sérülését, amit bekötött a végén, s végül visszatette a törülköző melegébe.  
\- Talán állatorvos, hogy ilyen profin csinálja?  
\- Nem, dehogyis – jött a szerény válasz – csak a mamám megtanított rá. - miközben a sérült békésen aludt az odaadó melegben, Kha'Zix, aki az éles hallásának hála meghallotta védence hangját, kinézett, hogy mit csinál itt. Különös módon, mint egy molylepkét a lámpa fénye, úgy bűvölte el, ahogy Crysallin gondozta a kis állatot, amin a legtöbb ember egyszerűen átnézne, s nem foglalkozna vele. Volt benne valami megbabonázó, ahogy ápolta. Akárcsak őt a támadás után. S emiatt tudta jól, hogy Rengar-t távol kell majd tartania a lánytól. Ismerte már annyira riválisát, hogy tudja, hogy amint megtudja, hogy a lepidan a védence, rajta keresztül próbál ártani neki, amit nem akart. Valamiért egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy védencét bárki is bántsa, ahogy a férfi akarta. A gondolatától még mindig futkosott a hátán a hideg, főleg, mikor a rémálmára emlékezett. Nem mert belegondolni, hogy mi van akkor, ha az oroszlánember is azt akarja majd megtenni a nála jóval gyengébb és törékenyebb teremtéssel, s ő meg nem tudja megakadályozni. Az álmosság visszavezérelte a betegágyhoz, hogy azzal a tudattal aludjon vissza, hogy a lány holnap meg fogja látogatni, ahogy ígérte neki, mikor elment. Közben Crysallin is visszament a szobájába, s a fiókra helyezte a madárkát, hogy nyugodtan tudjon az pihenni.  
\- Ne félj kicsi madár, hamarosan újra szárnyalhatsz a társaiddal – suttogta még mosolyogva neki, s visszabújt az ágyába, hogy ténylegesen aludjon, abba a pillanatban nem foglalkozva azzal, mit hoz számára a holnap. Vagyis majdnem: Kha'Zix-ot meg fogja látogatni, s talán más hősökkel is megismerkedhet.

…

A gyengélkedő ablakából egy nagyobb denevér szállt el, be az Intézetben lévő erdőbe, s onnan pedig meg se állt a Voodoo -vidékig, ahol egy titkos barlangrendszeren át visszatért egy férfihoz. Ahhoz a férfihoz, aki megbüntette Kha'Zix és Crysallin támadóját kudarcáért és engedetlenségéért.  
\- Ááá, barátom, máris megjöttél? Mi hírt hoztál nekem? - a szárnyas emlős egy sor vijjogást adott ki magából, amit a férfi látszólag értett, mert elvigyorgott:  
\- Szóval az ürességlény valamilyen módon ragaszkodik ahhoz a lányhoz… hmmm, ez érdekesnek hangzik. Eredj, keresd meg a fiamat, s mondd meg neki, hogy azonnal jöjjön hozzám – ezzel eresztette útjára ismeretlen célja felé szőrös társát, ami azonnal szárnyra is kelt.  
\- Ha minden jól megy, akkor gyorsan meg lesz, amit akarunk…


	6. 6 rész

Reggel a kis ápoltja boldog csicsergésére ébredt fel. Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, boldogan látta, hogy már lábra tud állni, s már próbálkozik felszállni, csak most nem sikerült neki.  
\- Várj kismadár, mindjárt elviszlek valakihez, aki meg tud gyógyítani, aztán repülhetsz – simogatta meg óvatosan a hátát, s elment, hogy elrendezze magát és megfürödjön, s csak az után vette kézbe, hogy megkeresse Sorakát. Azonban hamar gondba ütközött: az Intézet hatalmas volt. Rengeteg folyosója volt, s nem tudta, hogy melyik hallban van, ahol állt, s ráadásul nem tudta egy idéző segítségét se kérni, mert éppen a teendőiket végezték, s hőst se látott a közelben. Először megpróbált egy folyosót, azonban negyed óra múlva visszakerült ugyanabban a hallba. Megpróbált egy másikat, amin keresztül oda kötött ki, ahol bizonyos hősöket tartanak fogva. Rémülten nézte a sötét folyosót, s a sorakozó ajtókat, amik inkább cellaajtóknak néztek ki. Az egyik ilyen ajtó igen vastag volt, s nem igen akarta tudni miért, főleg, mert hallotta a morgást bentről.  
\- H-helló… v-van itt valaki? - hebegte ijedten, miközben ment előre. A vastag ajtót kerülte, ahogy bírta, ám a háta mögött hirtelen ezt hallotta:  
\- Félelmet érzek… - a hátborzongató, lidérces hang nagyon megijesztette, de nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne forduljon. Az egyik, valahogyan kinyílott ajtóból egy ijesztő, madárijesztőhöz hasonló alak haladt felé, egy kaszával a kezében. A háttérben pedig varjak károgását vélte hallani, amit igazolt aztán a madarak megjelenése.  
\- Közel a vég! - vigyorgott ez az alak, s egyszer csak egy túlvilági üvöltéssel ráuszította a varjakat. A lepidan sikoltozva menekült előlük, ahogy tudott, kezeiben tartva a sérült madarat, aki szintén rettegett a félelemtől, azonban a pánik miatt elfelejtette ápolója, merre kell menni, így hamarosan zsákutcába került.  
\- Jaj, ne! - rémülten fordult a varjak felé, akik beszorították, de nem bántották. A gazdájuknak hagyják a megölését. A madárijesztő lassan elé állt, hogy ne tudjon megszökni, miközben elmentek a varjak, s lassan megemelte a kaszáját, hogy lecsapjon rá.  
\- K-kérem, ne tegye! Kérem! - könyörgött Crysallin könnyezve, ahogy a szörnyszerű támadójának szemeibe nézett rémülten, miközben hihetetlen módon a kismadár életét jobban féltette, mint a sajátját, s közben csodáért imádkozott. A szörnyűséges lény ennél a pontnál megállt, s úgy állt, mint egy szobor. Mintha a lány most bájosan ható szemei elkábították volna. Ám sajnos nem sokáig tartott a hatás, mert már csapott volna le, ám ekkor:  
\- Bűbájosítás! - a kislányos hang után a rémséges rémből egy kétfarkú, mókusszerű állatka lett, ami gyorsan el is illant. Crysallin értetlenül nézett egy pillanatig, majd megjelent előtte egy ragyogó aurájú, lovaghoz hasonló barna hajú nő. A bíbor és aranyszínű páncélzata miatt azt gondolta, hogy valami királyi őrség tagja.  
\- Gyere, nem fog sokáig tartani a varázslat! - a nő felsegítette a megtámadott lányt, s gyorsan kikísérte, miközben mögöttük apró léptek zaja hangzott. A lepidan nem mert vissza nézni, hogy megnézze, mi okozza, mert félt, hogy a rém lesz mögöttük. Percek elteltével kijutottak a Crysallin számára már ismerős hallba, ahol már megnyugodott ő is, meg a madár is. A nő aggódva fordult hozzá, miután értesített egy magas rangúnak látszó idézőnek a madárijesztőről, mire a köpenyes sietősen távozott intézkedni:  
\- Jól vagy?  
\- I-igen.  
\- Hogy kerültél oda?  
\- Eltévedtem - sütötte le a szemeit Crysallin szégyenében - Csak Sorakát akartam megtalálni...  
\- Elkísérünk hozzá, rendben?  
\- R-rendben, s köszönöm. - majd hirtelen felfogta, amit hallott: elkísérik?  
\- Nézd Pix, egy kismadárkája van az óriás tündérnek! - Crysallin lenézett az ismerősnek hangzó kislányos hang forrására:  
\- Jaj, de cukik! - csillogott fel a szeme, mikor meglátta a körülbelül 75 cm magas, lila színű bőrrel és állatszerű fülekkel és fura kalappal rendelkező kislányt, aki mellett egy aprócska, lepkeszerű lény, egy tündér repkedett, miközben kíváncsian feljebb reppent, hogy láthassa a madarat, ami jobbra-balra ingatta a fejét, szintén kíváncsiságból.  
\- Szia, a nevem Lulu, kedvenc ízem a lila, szeretek bújócskázni, sütit csinálni, mókusokká változtatni a csúnya, rossz embereket, mint amilyen Fiddlesticks, és össze-vissza szaladgálni, mert úgy eljutok ide, oda meg mindenhova, ő meg a barátom, Pix! - mutatkozott be a kislány hiperaktívan, amitől csak aranyosabb lett a jelölt számára. Ahogy mentek Soraka felé, a nő is bemutatkozott:  
\- Az én nevem Leona. Gondolom te lennél Crysallin.  
\- Igen - jött a félénk válasz - De honnan tudja?  
\- Gyorsan terjednek az Intézetben a hírek - ahogy rámosolygott, hála annak, hogy régebben volt már az Intézetben, gyorsan megtalálták a Csillaggyermeket, aki a jelölt kérésére szívesen meggyógyította az állatot, ami boldogan repkedett felettük, s végül bújtatta a fejét a boldogan mosolygó lepidan arcához, mielőtt kiengedték volna a kertbe, ahol biztonságosan élhet.  
\- Köszönöm Soraka, köszönöm!  
\- Örömmel tettem. Láttam, ápoltad te is - mosolygott rá a gyógyító - Dicséretre méltó az állatok iránti szereteted.  
Crysallin erre kicsit szégyenlősen félrenézett szerénységében. Majd hirtelen rémült tekintettel kiáltott fel:  
\- Te jó ég, Kha'Zix-ról megfeledkeztem! Elnézést, mennem kell a gyengélkedőbe!  
\- Várj, odavezetlek! - Lulu azonnal ajánlotta a segítségét, s Leonától és Sorakától búcsúzva indultak el ketten. A kis yordlenak hála gyorsan megérkeztek, ahol az ürességlény már várta védencét:  
\- Jó reggelt.  
\- Neked is - mosolyogva ült le a lepidan melléje, hogy tudjanak beszélgetni, miközben Lulunak mennie kellett egy meccsre. Kha'Zix elmesélte, hogy ma már kimehet a gyengélkedőből, s mehet harcolni, miközben Crysallin a madárkát mesélte el neki, meg ami reggel történt vele. Amikor meghallotta, hova került, a Ragadozó szemeiben némi aggódás volt látható:  
\- Nem esett komolyabb bajod?  
\- Nem, hála az égnek - nyugtatta meg - Csak megijedtem, semmi komolyabb.  
Kha'Zix ekkor felemelte az egyik pengéjét, hogy a csuklóját gyengéden odasimítsa az arcához, ahogy tudta.  
\- Légy óvatosabb - suttogta halkan - nem akarom, hogy... bármi bajod essen.  
A lány ennél a pontnál elpirult. Tényleg aggódik érte? Vagy csak azért mondja neki, mert érzi rajta, hogy még fél egy kicsit az eset miatt? Bármi is volt az oka, a kezét gyengéden odahelyezte a csuklójára, ügyelve arra, hogy bele ne menjen véletlenül a pengébe. Különös módon hála töltötte el ezért a gesztusáért. Pár perc volt csak az egész, de bőven elég volt, hogy teljesen megnyugodjon, s úgy beszélgessenek tovább. Hirtelen megjelent egy idéző hozzájuk.  
\- Elnézést, hogy zavarok…  
\- Mit akarsz? - morgott rá Kha'Zix, ám meglepődött, mikor jött a válasz:  
\- Eljött Crysallin kisasszony Ítélete. Kérem, készüljön.

…

\- Máris ő jön?  
\- Igen Miss Kolminye.  
\- De hogyan? Hiszen nem rég lett felvéve a listára! - a főtanácsos nem akart hinni a fülének. Ilyen kivételezés utoljára Jax esetében volt, de akkor nem ő volt a főtanácsos, hanem az azóta még mindig eltűntnek nyilvánított Reginald Ashram, az egyetlen személy, aki tudta ennek okát, de senki másnak nem árulta el.  
\- Tudom, hogy Jax esetére gondol, de erről szó sincs - kezdte a tanácsos - az előtte lévő jelentkezők mindegyike valami oknál fogva eltűnt, a vizsgálatot már megkezdtük ezzel kapcsolatban. Azonban így, mivel Crysallin került a lista élére, bár őt már kizártuk a gyanúsítottak közül, az ő Ítélete jön most. - Kolminye tiltakozott volna, de nem tehette meg, ugyanis szabályos volt az eljárás, így elküldött egy idézőt a lepidanért. Az meg is jött, azonban Kha'Zix-al. Vessaria ránézett az idézőre, hogy mit jelentsen ez.  
\- A Ragadozó ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy a kisasszonnyal jöjjön megnézni az Ítéletet - s látszott is az ürességlényen, hogy nem hajlandó letenni a szándékáról. Vessaria végül bólintott, s mutatta a hősnek, hova menjen, majd a lányhoz fordult:  
\- Készen áll?  
\- Igen.  
\- Akkor menjen be a kamrában. S legyen erős - Crysallin még utoljára ránézett védelmezőjére, majd belépett a kamrában, ahol sötétség várta először.

Majd váratlanul úgy érezte, mintha valamibe be lenne bugyolálva. Valami halvány kékes-lila burokban volt. Látta, ahogy besüt a nap a helyre, ahol volt, s látott két emberszerű alakot. Amikor a dolog előtte repedezni kezdett, rájött, hol van: a gubóban, ahonnan már egyszer kijött. Abban a gubóban, ami elősegíti a lepidanokat elérni a felnőttekre jellemző, úgynevezett „pillangó" formájukat. Már nagyon várta ő azt a pillanatot, s hatalmas öröm töltötte el, mikor végre kijött a gubóból, hogy a nagymamája s az ikernővére, valamint pár lepidan csodálattal nézzen rá.  
\- De szép lettél, hugi! - ujjongott testvére örömében, míg nagymamájuk mosolygott, ám sajnos az öröm rövidéletű volt. Azt a pár lepdiant leszámítva népük dühödten kiáltozni kezdett:  
 **\- ÁTOKHOZÓ!**  
 **\- VESZÉLYT HOZOL A FAJUNKRA!**  
 **\- TŰNJ INNEN!**  
 **\- HALÁL RÁD!  
** Ki gondolná, hogy egy ilyen, békésnek tűnő faj ilyenre is képes? Crysallin biztosan nem erre számított. S mindezt azért kapta a fejére, mert 5 évvel később történt meg nála az átalakulás, mint kellene.  
\- Mi folyik itt? - ekkor jött népének három, igen öregnek mondható vezetője, mintha megérezték volna, hogy baj készülődik.  
\- A lány átokhozó! - kezdte az egyik férfi lepidan - Sorscsapást hoz a kései változása a fajunkra! Végezzék ki minél hamarabb! - a lány családtagjaival együtt halálra rémült, főleg, hogy a tömeg támogatta a kivégzését.  
\- Gyermekeink, azért nem lehet valakit kivégezni, mert később jött el neki a változás! Hagyjátok békén szegény teremtést, s éljétek tovább az életetek!  
\- Akkor meglincseljük! - a testvére elé állt, hogy megvédje az esetleges támadástól. A vezetők arcán is megjelent a rémület egy pillanatra, ám, miután egy erősebb felszólalással hazaküldték őket, megszólalt az egyikük hozzá, szomorú hangon:  
\- Gyermekem, sajnáljuk, de a te érdekedben… el kell, hogy küldjünk téged… - a nagymamája s testvére sírni kezdtek a hírt hallva. Számukra ez a boldog nap gyászossá vált.  
\- Hova? - Crysallin szemeibe is felgyűltek a könnyek.  
\- Ahol nem tudnak bántani téged ezek a vakhitűek. Elküldünk mágiával Valoran-ba, ahol békésen élhetsz. De nem lehetsz ott azonban fegyvertelen - itt megidézett egy varázsbotot, ami végül az övé lett, s egy csuklyás köpenyet is kapott tőlük, hogy rejteni tudja az arcát.  
\- Készülj, addig búcsúzz el a családodtól…  
A vezetőkön látszott, hogy megszakad a szívük, amiért ezt kell tenniük, majd egyesítve mágiájukat, miután Crysallin elbúcsúzott két rokonától el teleportálták… S itt megint a sötétség fogadta a már síró lepidant. Nem gondolta, hogy az lesz a próba, hogy át tudja élni-e újból ezt a szörnyű emlékét.  
\- Miért akarsz csatlakozni a Ligához? - jött annak az idézőnek a hangja, aki ide kísérte, miután megjelent előtte. Crysallin egy kis ideig csendbe volt, így megismétlődött a kérdés. Ekkor jutott valami eszébe, ami megvilágosodást hozott neki, pedig jelentéktelennek tűnt:  
\- Mert… mert láttam, hogy itt, Valoranban, hasonlóan úgy, mint engem, kitagadnak valami jelentéktelen dolog miatt… - itt magabiztosabb lett - S azt szeretném elérni, hogy minél többen elfogadják a másikat olyannak, amilyen, s hogy ne kövesse el senki se azt, amit a népem.  
\- S még? - az idéző tudta, hogy a lánynak más oka is van.  
\- Kha'Zix… - az idézőt meglepte ezzel - Kétszer is megmentett, bár nem tudom, miért. De meg akarom neki hálálni. Ő a másik okom, hogy csatlakozzak a Ligához.  
\- Milyen érzés felfedni az elméd? - Crysallin egy pillanatra nem értette, majd aztán rájött, s bólintott:  
\- Mintha új otthont találtam volna. Köszönöm.  
\- Üdvözlünk a Legendák Ligájában, Pillangóhölgy.  
Pár pillanat múlva az idéző eltűnt a sötétben. Majd egy díszes kapu jelent meg, ami kinyílott előtte, azt jelezve, hogy hivatalosan is hőssé vált. Átment rajta óvatosan, s ott volt a kamra előtt, ahova belépett az Ítélethez. A mosolygó Vessaria várta őt, meg védelmezője, akinek szemeiben némi sajnálatot vélt felfedezni. De nem zárta ki, hogy csupán képzelődik a sötétség miatt, ami egy ideig körbevette.  
\- Gratulálok Miss Crysallin. Hivatalosan is hőssé vált - Crysallin csak egy félénk köszönömöt tudott mondani, hiszen zavarban jött az egész dologtól - Délután lesz a bejelentés önről, készüljön fel rá. Ha nincs kérdése, elmehetnek. - a lepidan bólintott, majd Kha'Zix-hoz fordult:  
\- Körbekísérsz az Intézetbe?  
\- Én? Miért nem egy idéző?  
\- Mert… téged már ismerlek - elpirult a lepidan, amitől védelmezője kicsit elmosolygott, majd mindketten elindultak. Kha'Zix minden részét megmutatta, amit tudott, közben figyelt azokra, akik netalán bántani akarnék védencét, Rengar-t annál inkább figyelte, hogy merre van, s mire készül. Ám mikor a lány szemeibe nézett, megszűnt a veszélyérzete, és különleges nyugalom árasztotta el. Olyankor nem is vette észre, hogy néhány női hős és idéző őket látva suttogva kezdett egymással beszélni arról, hogy mi lehet kettejük között. Nem igazán érdekelte, miről pletykálgatnak, amíg Jinx, a Nagyágyú váratlanul fel nem sikított, hiába próbálták páran lecsitítani:  
\- Olyan cukikák együtt, igaz Halszálka?!  
\- Most az egyszer egyet kell értenem, tényleg összeillő párt alkotnak az ellentétek ellenére is - nem értette, miről beszél az őrültnek titulált hős s a fegyvere, aminek hangját igazából tulajdonosa adta eltorzítva:  
\- Miről beszélsz te meg?  
\- Hát rólad meg a pillangólánykáról! Imádom a szépség és szörnyeteg féle párokat, annyira össze illőek tudnak lenni! - ahogy ujjongott hiperaktívan, az Üresség Ragadozója zavarában azt se tudta, mit csináljon, miközben nem is vette észre a kis pírt az arcán, ám Jinx annál inkább:  
\- Elpirultál! Tudtam ám, hogy nem véletlen vetted védőszárnyaid alá! Te sze-  
\- Gyere Crysallin, megmutatom a kertet - egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, a lehető leggyorsabban kikísérte az értetlenkedő társát a kertbe, miközben megfogadta, hogy Jinx-től, aki duzzogni kezdett, hogy végig se hallgatta, soha többé nem kérdez semmit se. Most éppen szinte minden virág kinyílva volt, s árasztották kellemes illatukat, azonban számára mindegyik semmit érőnek, s hamisnak tűnt védencének illatához képest. S a látvány, ahogy a virágok között lévő sétányon járkált, hogy felfedezze, milyen fajták vannak jelen, s néha visszanéz rá mosolyogva egy-egy virágzó bokor mögül… egy pillanat erejére visszamosolygott rá, majd megrázta a fejét, hogy magához térjen a bűvöletből, s követte. Mikor elég közel volt hozzá, Crysallin annyit érzett, hogy hátulról átöleli, amitől megijedt kicsit, mert nem számított erre a lépésére, miközben a füléhez hajolt, s suttogta:  
\- Sajnálom, hogy újból át kellett élned - a lány rögtön tudta, hogy miről beszél - Mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy ne történjen meg veled újból. Ígérem.  
Nem tudott erre mit mondani. Nem is kellett, úgy érezte. Ahogy felemelte karjait, hogy lágyan megérintse védelmezője karját, a penge tövénél, felnézett a szemeibe. Az ürességlény látta bennük azt a szót, hogy „köszönöm". A lepidan, ahogy megfordult az ölelésből, s viszonozta azt, elhatározta magában, hogy igyekszik erősebb lenni, hogy ne hátráltassa őt. S még mindig szándékában állt kiderítenie, hogy miért viselkedik ez a nem éppen jó hírnevéről híres hős természetének ellentétes módon. Érezte, hogy a Ragadozó beletúrja a feje oldalát a hajába, s az állát a szőrméjébe, és… dorombol? Crysallin hitetlenkedve odanyomta gyengéden a fülét Kha'Zix nyakához, mire hangosabb lett a hang.  
\- _Tényleg dorombol! Mint egy kiscica!_ \- mosolygott el - _De ez hogy lehet? A sok vadászat mellékhatása talán?  
_ Akármi is volt ennek titokzatos eredete, megtette a hatását: nyugtató volt számára, s élvezte is, hiszen ha tényleg macskaként dorombol, akkor azt jelenti, hogy elégedett.

Az egyik ablakból, ami a kert fele nyílott, egy fehér oroszlánember, maga Rengar figyelte őket morogva. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki a számára gyenge és trófeához túlságosan értéktelen lány, aki a prédáját ölelgeti. Értéktelenné teszi ezt a vadállatot, akit nem tudott legyőzni eddig, azt pedig biztosan nem fogja hagyni, hogy még le is gyengítse haszontalanra a kedvességével.  
\- _Ezért még megfizetsz, te mocskos szuka…!_ \- eddig a másik bestiával foglalkozott, de látta, hogy jobb, ha egyelőre lemond róla, mielőtt a lepidan miatt a fő célpontjának levadászása felesleges lenne. Ahogy elment mérgesen, nem látta, hogy riválisa látta őt, s kicsit szorított is az ölelésen.  
\- Valami baj van? Gyorsabban ver a szíved…  
\- Minden rendben, csak láttam valami mozgást, de csak egy madár volt - hazudott neki, ami kellemetlen érzést okozott neki. De nem akarta azzal megijeszteni, hogy Rengar valószínűleg le akarja vadászni. Látta riválisa kék szemében, hogy Crysallin-t figyelte, teljes gyűlölettel. Szinte már látta, mi jár a fejében, s nem tetszett neki. S aggódott amiatt, hogy mi lesz, ha egy csapatba kerülnek, vagy ne adj isten egymás ellen kell harcolniuk? Talán reménykedhet abban, hogy az Idézők nem követik el ezt a hibát, legalábbis ez járt a fejében. Ám nagyon jól tudta, hogy nem szokták az Idézők néha az ilyesmit figyelembe venni. Gyorsan el is akarta terelni a témát, hogy Crysallin se aggódjon annyira:  
\- Van egy park, ahol a többi hőssel találkozhatsz, megmutassam?  
\- Igen! - boldogan fogadta el az ajánlatot védence, főleg, mert érdekelte, hogy ki szokott vele barátkozni. Megnyugodott, hogy sikerült ilyen gyorsan a szándéka, s elkísérte a parkhoz, remélve, hogy nem lesz semmi baj ott.


	7. 7 rész

\- Nos? Kiderült, hogy szökött ki az idéző kamrából Fiddlesticks? - Vessaria szinte rögtön kérdezte a nyomozásért felelős magasabb rangú idézőt, akit kinevezett az ügy élére, miután megkapta a jelentést a szökésről.  
\- Idézői varázslat.  
\- Micsoda?!  
\- Olyan varázslattal nyitották ki az ajtót, amit a hős idézésnek vett. Máshogy nem jöhetett ki onnan, mert mint ön is tudja asszonyom, ragaszkodik az idézés szabályaihoz.  
\- Gondolja, hogy egy idéző a felelős érte? - a nőn meglátszott az aggodalom. Érthető is volt, hiszen az Intézetnek az a dolga, hogy fenntartsa az egyensúlyt, de ha valaki visszaél az idézői erőkkel, vagy meggondolatlanul használja, az katasztrófához vezethet. Még ő is tisztába volt az egyik erre illő példára, Lee Sin esetére. Amikor ifjú volt, idéző akart lenni, ám türelmetlen volt, s egy egész falu fizette meg az árát érte. Hiába tekintettek volna el tőle tehetsége miatt, az ioniai fiú egyszerűen nem akarta elfogadni, hogy idéző legyen ezek után, így abba hagyta idézői tanulmányait, hogy később hőssé váljon, mint a Világtalan Szerzetes.  
\- Könnyen lehet. Már nyomozzunk esetleges gyanúsítottak után.  
\- Helyes. S lenne még valami.  
\- Igen asszonyom?  
\- Figyelje minden idéző Kha'Zix-ot és Crysallin-t, mikor együtt vannak. Amennyiben látják, hogy veszélyes kettejük kapcsolata bárkire vagy bármire, bármilyen módon… azonnal intézkedjenek, hogy soha többé ne legyenek együtt - valamiért összeszorult a főtanácsos nő szíve, mikor kimondta. Talán mert Crysallin valamennyire lányára emlékeztette, s most mintha saját gyermeke ellen fordult volna. Az idéző természetesen habozás nélkül válaszolt:  
\- Igen, asszonyom.

…

A park Crysallin számára pont olyan szép volt, mint a kert, látta rajta, hogy teljes odaadással gondozzák. S még nagyobb lett öröme, mikor látta, hogy más hősök is vannak itt. Egy fa alatt egy sötétebb bőrű nő meditált, egy másikban egy szőke hajú fiú rajzolt valamit, míg a tóban…  
\- Istenem, egy maráj! - kiáltott fel felcsillanó szemekkel a sellőhöz hasonló lényt látva, amire az felfigyelt, s meg is szeppent kicsit, mire a lepidan kicsit szégyenlős lett:  
\- Jaj, elnézést… csak annyi szép mesét hallottam róluk és... nem hittem volna, hogy látni fogok vala egyet… - a lány látva ezt kicsit kuncogott:  
\- Semmi baj, igazából azon lepődtem meg, hogy valaki ismeri a marájokat. Szia, Nami vagyok.  
\- Szia, én pedig Crysallin! - az ürességlényt kellemes érzés töltötte el látva, hogy védence valószínűleg szerzett egy barátot magának. S valóban, szinte pillanatok alatt összebarátkozott Nami és Crysallin a beszélgetés során. A maráj boldogan mesélt a lepidannak népéről, cserében az utóbbi is szívesen mesélt sajátjáról, s a marájokról szóló legendáikról, amik ámulatba ejtették az előbbit, főleg, hogy igazak voltak. Kha'Zix, aki egy másik fa árnyékában figyelte védencét, hamarosan észrevette Ahri-t, a Kilencfarkú Rókát, aki érdeklődően figyelte Crysallin-t, végül odament a lányokhoz:  
\- Sziasztok! - Crysallin kicsit félénken köszönt vissza ugyan, de a két hős barátságos viselkedésének hála kicsit feloldódott, s Ahri-val is beszélgetni kezdett. A Ragadozót ugyan az elején rossz érzés fogta el, hiszen ismerte Ahri természetét, de úgy tűnt a lepidan pillangós jellemzői barátságosabbá teszi a körülötte lévőket. De így is aggódott érte, majd meglátta, hogy Draven a szokásos öntelt modorával jön, kiszemelve Crysallin-t:  
\- Hé szépségem, mi lenne, ha elszórakoztatnád Draaaaa- - abban a pillanatban belé fagyott a szó, amint meghallotta az Üresség Ragadozójának morgását:  
\- Hagyd. Őt. Békén – a Dicső Hóhér általában nem félt a „csótánytól", de ez a morgás annyira rémisztő volt még neki is, hogy szép csendben inkább megfordult s gyorsan szedte a lábát. A lepidan nem értette, miért csinálta ezt Kha'Zix, míg Nami és Ahri szeppenten nézett össze: ilyent az ürességlény soha nem csinált senkiért sem. Bár igazából örültek, hogy megtette, mert tudták, hogy Draven milyen tud lenni a lányokkal szemben. Nem egyszer kapott a noxusi hóhér már pofont lányoktól, mert perverzül flörtölgetett velük. Valamelyiktől konkrétan egy verést kapott, sőt, volt olyan is, akinek a párjától kapott rendesen. A két régebbi hős biztos volt benne, hogy Draven megint próbálkozni fog majd a legújabb barátjukkal.  
\- Figyelem, minden hőst várnak a bemutatóteremben, minden hőst várnak a bemutatóteremben! - hangzott el mindenki fejében a hang váratlanul, Crysallin fejében viszont az, hogy itt az ideje, hogy bemutassák a Ligának. Ő is megindult, egészen pontosan a teremben lévő színpad mögé, ahonnan majd ki kell jönnie, a hang útbaigazítása alapján. Egy fiatal lány várt rá, aki szintén idéző volt.  
\- A függöny mögé kérlek! - vezette oda vidám hangon, majd otthagyta, hogy jelezzen annak a serdülő fiúnak, aki bemutatja majd, hogy készen áll minden. Kicsit izgult, mert hallotta, hogy milyen sok hős van, s félt a reakciójuktól. Csak az nyugtatta, hogy azok is ott lesznek, akiket megismert.

A nézősorban ülő hősök lecsendesedtek, mikor kilépett az idéző, aki megkapta a feladatot, hogy bemutassa Crysallint:  
\- Hölgyem és uraim, s azok, akiknek neme azonosítatlan – páran felvonták a szemöldöküket, hogy most csak a robotokról van-e szó, vagy a nem hús-vér lényekről is – azért gyűltünk ma itt össze, hogy ne legyünk kivételesen szerteszét!  
\- Aaaaaaj! - a legtöbb hősnek fárasztóan hatott ez az elsült poén, így az idézőfiú komolyabban folytatta:  
\- Meg azért is, hogy bemutassam az új hőst, amit nem más szokott megakadályozni, mint a hosszú, unalmas beszéd! – Néhányan megint felvonták a szemöldöküket, így a fiú folytatta:  
\- Öhm… Bemutatom a Liga új hősét, melynek neve… Crysallin, a Pillangóhölgy! - jelzett a lepidannak, hogy kijöhet, aki igen csak szégyenlősen jött ki, félve a reakcióktól. Azok a hősök, akik nem látták még, mind csöndben, s kicsit szeppenten nézte.  
\- H-h-hali… - hebegte szegény lány, mire Lux valamelyik sorból:  
\- DE CUKI~! - úgy rikkantott örömében, mintha egy kölyök porot mutattak volna be, jó páran rá is néztek. A legtöbb hős szemében egészen szimpatikus volt Crysallin, de Katarina és Rengar, akik egymást mellett ültek, annál nagyobb undorral tekintett rá. A nő meg is jegyezte egyből:  
\- Ahogy gondoltam, mihaszna cafkarongy csak.  
\- Bizony – felelte a Büszke Ragadozó – semmire se való. Nem tudom, miért vonzza ez a senkiházi szuka a prédámat. De drágán megfizet érte...  
A riválisa által említett Kha'Zix pedig szinte csodálta védencét, ahogy szégyenlősen a színpadi fényben áll, ami felerősítette csodás színeit, miközben a lány pedig egyik szárnyával takarta magát, annyira lámpalázas lett.  
\- Ismerkedni öt perc múlva lehet, s ez alkalomból nem lesz ma egy meccs sem! - Minden hős szépen kivonult, kivéve Kha'Zix, aki Crysallinhoz ment.  
\- Ügyes voltál.  
\- Köszö- - azonban egy kisebb sikollyal menekült váratlanul az Üresség Ragadozója mögé, mikor meglátta egy hatalmas szörny sötétben megbújó alakját, ahogy közelített feléjük. Bár sejtette, hogy védelmezője ismeri, mert az egyáltalán nem rezzent meg, de így is félt, hogy mi a másik szándéka. Még jobban megriad, mikor meglátta a szörny számára igen ijesztő arcát, s már be is csukta a szemét, felkészülve, hogy felfalja őket egyben, mikor:  
\- Szép napot kisasszony! Örülök, hogy tudomást szerezhettem kilétéről! – a lepidan megszeppenve nézett a szörnyre, aki még nagyobb meglepettségére egy kalapot, s egy kicsit szétszakadt szmokingot viselt, monoklival s pipával kiegészítve. – Kérem, engedje meg, hogy bemutatkozzak! Cho'Gath vagyok, az Üresség egyik képviselője.  
\- Örvendek… - akkor látta a Fény Úrnőjét jönni, aki nem félt a két Ürességlénytől, mivel azok is tudták, mi lesz velük, ha megszegik a Liga szabályait, akármennyire nem szeretik betartani. A lány szinte azonnal megszólalt:  
\- Szia, Lux vagyok! El tudnám velem jönni egy kicsit?  
\- P-persze! - Crysallin ugyan a válasz előtt védelmezőjére nézett, aki jelezte, hogy nem lesz baja Lux mellett, így el is indult Demacia képviselőjével, miközben a nagyobbik Ürességlény sanda mosollyal kisebbik társára nézett:  
\- Elbűvölő teremtés.  
\- Igen…  
\- Szívesen lennél a párja, mi?  
\- Mi van?! - a Ragadozó reakciója, valamin a pír az arcán még nagyobb mosolyt csalt Cho'Gath arcára – Ez nem igaz! Csak kivárom, hogy kiderüljön, hogy elég erős-e, hogy felfalhassam!  
\- Ahhoz képest látni lehetett rajtad, hogy csodálod őt, mikor bemutatták.  
\- Az csak a fény miatt… én… légy átkozott! - ezzel a mondattal hagyta magára a vigyorgó társát olyan gyorsan, amennyire csak tudta, miközben próbálta az Üresség Rémének szavait kiverni a fejéből.

…

Crysallin kezdett aggódni, mikor a demaciai lány egy számára ismeretlen helyre vitte, ahol egy ajtót nyitott ki.  
\- Menj csak be nyugodtan! - még bizonytalanabbá vált, hogy előre engedte, de Lux mosolya biztató jel volt számára, így bement…  
\- MEGLEPETÉS! - és teljesen meglepődött, mikor egy nagyobb csapat hős kiáltotta egyszerre neki, mikor felkapcsolta a világítást a szobában, ami ki volt díszítve, s egy szalagra, ami fel volt kötve ez állt: Isten hozott közénk!  
\- Jaj! K-köszönöm! - Crysallin mosolya mindent elárult arról, milyen jól esett neki ez a meglepetés parti. Vi, Caitlyn és Soraka jelenléte még több bátorságot öntött a lepidanba ahhoz, hogy a többiekkel is elkezdjen beszélgetni. Ahogy Lux sejtette, Braum porója belopta magát az új hős szívébe a gomb szemeivel, s odaadó melegségével, akárcsak a yordlek, azok közül főleg Lulu és Gnar. Mind a ketten gyermeki bájukkal teljesen elbűvölték a Pillangóhölgyet, aki szívesen ölelte meg őket, a többi hős meghatódására.  
\- Egy virágot kisasszony? - Twisted Fate egy szál rózsával lepte meg Crysallin-t, aki kicsit pirulva fogadta el a kis ajándékot. Csak ekkor látták páran Kha'Zix-ot, aki bejáratnál pont benézett, s látva a Hamiskártyás cselekedetét szikrázó szemekkel nézett a férfira, aki csak sejtetően mosolygott. Ahri azonnal felismerte ezt a nézést: Az ürességlény, aki csak saját magával, s mások elpusztításával foglalkozott eddig, féltékeny volt Fate-re! Félt ugyan, hogy verekedés tör ki, de a Ragadozó aztán elment, de erősen jelezte a Bilgewater-inek, hogy figyelni fogja. Szerencsére Crysallin figyelmét elvonta Tristana a rengeteg kérdésével az otthonával kapcsolatban anélkül, hogy tudta volna, mi folyik a hátuk mögött, így nem látta az egészet. Sok jelenlévő hősnek ekkor volt igazán szimpatikus Crysallin, hiszen amilyen szép volt, olyan szerény, félénk, s kedves volt. Talán az egyik legkedvesebb hős, aki valaha belépett a Ligába. Az esemény nagyon jól sikerült, mert este tíz órakor lett vége, mikor mindenki ment a hálókörletbe aludni, vagy más magánügyi dolgát végezni.

Kha'Zix hiába érkezett meg este a vadászatsorozata után, még mindig nem értette, miért nem tetszett neki azt, amit Twisted Fate tett, ahogy azt sem, hogy miért nem sikerült fejéből kiverni azt, amit Cho'Gath mondott. Még hogy a párja akar lenni… Csak azért mondja, mert sikerült neki, ahogy mondják az emberek, összejönni Rek'Sai-al. Neki nem kell pár, ő boldog egyedül is, igazán pedig majd akkor lesz, ha sikerül elérnie célját, vagyis az, hogy a tökéletes ragadozóvá váljon.  
\- Idióta! Megpuhult az emberek között! Még hogy a lepidan, mint a párom… röhejes! A Hamiskártyás meg elmehet az Üresség legmélyébe a virágával! - egyik pengéjével hirtelen jött dühébe lelökött egy vázát, ami darabokra tört. Csak ezután esett le neki, hogy még mindig hihetetlen dühöt érez a Bilgewater-i felé, ami csak nőtt benne, ahogy bevillant elé a kép, ahogy átadja a virágot Crysallin-nak azzal a számára idegesítő mosollyal… végül sikerült elnyelnie az álmosság a dühét, így ment az Üresség képviselőinek tartott helyére, ami valójában egy nagy földalatti járat volt a Liga melletti erdő szélén, egy igen nagy „főteremmel", amikhez több kisebb terem csatlakozott. Még a Xer'Sai királynő csinálta, amikor csatlakozott, hogy az ürességlények egy helyen legyenek. Azonban hiába helyezkedett el a fészekbe, ahol szokott aludni, nem jött álom a szemére, csak forgolódott. Több hosszú órába telt, mikor is egyik forgásánál meglátta, hogy a szembe lévő terem bejáratánál lévő vastag függönyt elfelejtették elhúzni. Így jól látta, hogy az ott lakók, Cho'Gath és Rek'Sai összebújva aludtak, miközben az utóbbi a kis Kog'Maw-ot, aki számára a két nagyobbik olyan volt, mint a szülei, ölelte finoman, mintha saját gyermeke lenne. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy látta őket, rájött, miért nem tud aludni: Crysallin. Hiányzott neki a jelenléte, hajának puhasága, a lágy illata… Hogy szokhatta így meg két hónap alatt, hogy vele van? Vajon Crysallin tud aludni? Vagy ő is forgolódik? Nem tudta, miért, de felállt, s elindult megkeresni védencét. Kog'Maw felébredt a zajra, s nézte, ahogy kimegy.  
\- Mama – bökdöste a Xer'Sai királynőt, aki felébredve tekintett rá – Khazzy elment valahova.  
Rek'Sai nyugtatóan kattogott valamit neki, majd visszaaltatta. Viszont tudta jól, hogy a Ragadozó hova mehetett, ami miatt Cho'Gath-ra nézett, aki szintén felébredt a kis társuk hangjára, csak ő még csukva tartotta a szemét.  
\- Szerinted az új hölgyhöz ment kedvesem? - kérdezte suttogva, mire morzejelhez hasonló kattogást kapott válaszul. Egy pillanatnyi csend után még egy sor kattogás jött, amire az Üresség Réme kuncogott:  
\- Na de királynőm, még alig ismerik egymást, nem korai még nekik a gyerekvállalás? - a nőstény ürességlény doromboló hanggal válaszolt, amiben egy kis humort lehetett érezni, majd jó éjt kívánva egymásnak ismét elaludtak, egymáshoz bújva. Közben a Ragadozó kívülről minden egyes ablakhoz odarepül, hogy megnézze, melyikben alszik a Pillangóhölgy. Már az ötvenediken is túljárt, mikor végre megtalálta. Ablaka is nyitva volt, így be tudott menni hozzá. Egyből meglátta a rózsát a vázában, amit Fate-től kapott védence. Ám mikor a düh gyűlt volna fel, rápillantott a lányra. Crysallin olyan békésen aludt az ágyban… Nyugtató volt a látvány Kha'Zix számára, s talán ezért határozta el, hogy melléfekszik, s átöleli. Máris sokkal jobban érezte magát most, hogy érzi jelenlétét. Azonban csak akkor jutott eszébe, hogy felébresztheti, mikor a lány kinyitotta az ölelésre a szemeit, s felé fordult meglepetten. Arra számított, hogy elkezdi kiabálni, hogy perverz, vagy valami hasonlót, amivel felveri a közelben lévőket, ám ehelyett kedves hang jött ki a lány szájából:  
\- Mi a baj? Nem tudtál aludni?  
\- Igen… csak forgolódtam… Ha zavar, elmegyek innen.  
\- Nem kell, maradj nyugodtan – mosolygott rá odaadóan Crysallin. Meglepte, hogy nem zavarta a jelenléte, de miután a lány finoman odabújt hozzá, s visszaaludt, ő is elmosolygott, életében talán másodszor vagy harmadszor nem vérszomjtól hajtva, miközben becsukott szemekkel beletúrta a lepidan hajába saját arcát. És ekkor visszatért szíve környékére az az idegen melegség. Egészen eddig nem gondolta volna, azonban most, hogy érezte, rájött, hogy hiányzott neki ez az érzés valamiért. Arra a két hónapra emlékeztette őt, amikor távol volt a Ligától. Az álom, ami eddig nem akarta hatalmába keríteni, most perceken belül elnyomta, édes álmokat ígérgetve.

…

A Háborúk Intézetét másnap reggel egy férfi figyelte a távolból, vállán egy hatalmas denevér pihent. Szája mosolyra húzódott.  
\- Itt az idő… Az ürességlény ezúttal nem menekül… - suttogta szárnyas társának, ahogy közelített az épület felé nyugodt léptekkel, nem törődve a hátramaradt társaival, akik idáig elkísérték, majd visszahúzódtak az erdő sötétjébe, hogy visszatérjenek oda, ahonnan jöttek. A férfit az őrök állították meg, amint odaért:  
\- Állj, azonosíts magad!  
\- Nyugodjanak meg uraim – próbált csillapítani a kedélyeket úriember módjára az idegen – A következő jelentkező vagyok csupán.  
Az őrök hitetlenkedve néztek egymásra, majd ismét a férfira:  
\- Nevet!  
\- Nakhir vagyok.


End file.
